


Under Pressure: The Sequel

by buckdiaz



Series: Under Pressure [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cock Warming, Crying, Dom!Eddie, Dom/sub relationship, Fluff, Lovebites, M/M, More tags to be added, No Beta, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking, Subspace, Swearing, sexual talk, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Things in their relationship is moving forward and Buck is happy. He is also scared. Could it be too good to be true? And it seems the universe still has a few things to throw at him and Eddie, complicating things further.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Under Pressure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634041
Comments: 64
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

Buck stared at Eddie as he walked across the room and headed to were they kept their toys and equipment. ”Sir?” Buck asked quietly. ”I won’t do it again, please I don’t want a paddle” Buck whined as Eddie looked for something. ”Oh don’t worry, you’re not getting a paddle” Eddie said as he grabbed what he was looking for. It was a little black bag. Spotting it Buck whined and shook his head, whilst Eddie sat down on he bed and beckoned Buck over. ”Sir please” He begged as he walked over and dropped down on his knees so Eddie couldn’t put it on. ”I don’t want to wear it” He said as Eddie got it out of the bag, dismantled it and put all the pieces on the bed. Eddie put his hand out. ”Buck, get up” he said sternly and reached for Buck’s hand to get him to stand up. 

”Noo” Buck whined and looked up at Eddie. ”I don’t like it” he said and pushed Eddie’s hand away. ”Buck, you’re not supposed to like it. It’s a punishment. Now stand up” Eddie commanded. Buck shook his head and put his head against Eddie’s knee. ”Want a spanking in stead” he whined. ”You don’t get to decide your punishment, that’s not how this work. Right now you only need to wear it for 24 hours, if you continue to not obey you’ll have to wear it longer and we’ll add on punishments to this. Now be a good boy for me and stand up” Buck let out a little cry and pouted as he looked up at Eddie. He did nothing but raise an eyebrow at Buck. 

”Please, Sir, I don’t need to wear it, I won’t do it again” Buck whined as he slowly stood up and put his hands in front of his crotch. ”Buck, put your hands behind your back” Eddie ordered. Buck stomped his foot and whined loudly as he put his hands away. As Eddie started undoing his pants, Buck squirmed and sniffled. ”Sir, please don’t put it on” he whimpered and took an awkward step back seeing as his pants and briefs were around his ankles. ”Buck” Eddie warned him. ”You will now wear it for two days, would you like to add another day?” he asked. 

Buck shook his head as he whimpered and cried. ”I don’t want to wear it at all!” he sniffled. He shuffled his legs and stepped out of his pants. He bit his lip as he watched Eddie. ”Buck. Come here” Eddie ordered. ”No! I don’t want to wear it so I’m not going to!” Buck snapped at him and gave him a quick glare. He breathed quickly as he watched Eddie stand up, he shuffled back until he hit the wall and he whimpered as Eddie stood right in front of him. 

Eddie grabbed the back on Buck’s neck and held him firmly. ”Excuse me? Can you repeat that please?” Eddie asked in a low tone. Buck shook his head quickly. ”No? Do you remember talking about how this relationship is going to work?” Eddie asked seriously. Buck nodded, still keeping his gaze down. ”Then you should also remember how we talked about listening, being respectful and following the rules, no?” Buck whimpered and squirmed under Eddie’s grip and hard stare. ”I just didn’t want to wear it” Buck managed to say in a quiet whisper. ”This isn’t always about what you want but what you need. Now you’ve earned yourself a second punishment tonight” Eddie told him and Buck let out a sob. 

”Theres your original punishment for touching yourself that was being locked up in the chastity cage for one day, that you increased to three days with your protesting. And there’s your added punishment for being a disrespectful brat that will include 15 minutes in the corner, a spanking and you’ll write a letter apologizing to me and yourself for your behavior. Understand?” Buck sobbed as he nodded. ”Are you going to act like a brat or be good boy?” Eddie asked and tilted Buck’s head up so he would have to look him in the eye. ”A good boy!” Buck cried as he rubbed his eye and sniffled. Eddie nodded. ”Okay, undress and go find your spot in the corner” Eddie let go off Buck’s neck and took a small step back, just enough so Buck had place to take his t-shirt off. 

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and watched closely as Buck walked over to his corner and leaned against it. Now that Buck couldn’t see him Eddie couldn’t help a little smile on his lips as he picked up Buck’s clothes and put them over a chair. Buck was a cute brat and he was glad that he trusted him enough to show him that side of himself. 

”Alright, times up, come lie down” Eddie said as Buck’s fifteen minutes in the corner was up. Buck wasn’t really crying anymore, just sniffling and breathing a bit shakily. Buck wasted no time in obeying this time though and walked straight over and lied down over Eddie’s lap. ”Why are you being punished?” Eddie asked as he stroked Buck’s bum gently. ”For being a brat and disobeying” Buck sniffled. ”Thats right” Eddie replied before quickly starting the spanking. 

”Ow, ow, ow!” Buck sobbed as his ass was growing more warm and painful by each smack. ”Sir, I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” he cried as he kicked his feet slightly and reached back with his hand to try and rub his bum and maybe stop a few smacks from landing on his sore skin. ”Hold on, a few more” Eddie said, grasping Buck’s hand and keeping it still against his back whilst continuing the the spanking. 

Tears were running down his cheeks as Eddie helped him sit up. Throwing his hands around Eddie, Buck sobbed as he continued to apologize. ”I’m sorry I was a brat, Sir, I won’t do it again” he cried. ”Oh baby, you totally are going to be a brat again” Eddie said softly and tried to not laugh as Buck pulled back offended. ”No, I won’t!” He whined. ”Baby, it’s okay, it’s natural and I’ve been waiting for it to happen a while. Some sub boys are that way. I was expecting this” Eddie explained and stroked Buck’s cheek. Buck looks down sad. ”You knew I’d be a bad boy?” he asked quietly and bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

”Buck, you are not a bad boy. That’s not what a brat is. You are a good boy, such a good boy for me and I’m so lucky to have you. A brat is a good boy who tests the limits now and again, to feel safe and reassured by them being enforced. Sometimes you’ll be able to stop yourself when you feel the need to be a brat but if you can’t, I will be there to handle you” Buck looked skeptical but did a little nod. 

Eddie gave him a smile. ”You are a good boy, Buck” he reassured him and gave him a kiss. ”Can you stand up please, it’s time to put the cock cage on” he said and gave Buck’s hip a little squeeze. Sucking his lip in and bitting down on it, Buck sniffled as he stood up slowly. He watched as Eddie grabbed everything he needed. ”Okay, I’m going to start now, let me know if your skin gets pinched” Eddie said as he grabbed the base ring and pulled Buck a bit closer. 

By the time Eddie was finished putting it on, Buck had tears running down his cheeks again. ”How long do I have to wear it, Sir? I can’t remember” He asked tearfully as Eddie inspected his handy work. ”Three days. Let’s say 6.30pm. Hopefully we won’t be on call but if we are we’ll take care of it when we get back to the station and everything has calmed down” 

Whimpering, Buck brought his hands up to his face and pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes. Eddie shuffled up on the bed, took his t-shirt off and patted the bed. ”Come lie down baby” he said and held out his hand for Buck. ”Good boy” he said softly as Buck took his hand and crawled up on the bed and lied down with his head on Eddie’s arm. Shuffling around a bit, Eddie had about half his body on top of Buck, his foot between Buck’s and his face close to Buck’s. 

”Shhh, you’re okay, I’ve got you” Eddie whispered calmly as Buck whimpered and squirmed. ”Calm down, baby” he whispered and reached up to grip the back of Buck’s neck. He gave it a squeeze before just holding it in a slight grip. Not too hard but not too soft. ”Close your eyes, focus on your breathing, the touch of my hand and the weight of my body on yours” Eddie whispered as he looked at Buck. 

Eddie watched as Buck took a shaky breath and blink a few times before he let his eyes stay closed. ”Good boy, that’s it, just relax” Eddie said as he tightened his hold on Buck and pressed a kiss to Buck’s lips. As he continued to whisper his praise for Buck, Buck finally relaxed and slowly his breath evened out as he fell asleep. Getting comfortable, Eddie closed his eyes to try and get some sleep too. 

—

Looking up as the bell rung, Buck quickly shoved the last piece of brownie into his mouth and put the glass of milk down on the table before following Chimney, Hen, Eddie and the rest of the crew down the stairs and into the firetruck. Getting into the seat next to Eddie he put his headset on and smiled. As they started driving, Buck stared outside. 

Sniffling, he reached up and wiped his nose before looking at his hands confused. ”Wow, guys, I think my allergies are blowing up. Maybe they’re advancing” he mused and turned to look at Eddie. ”Did you look at the pollen prediction today? When I checked it said there wasn’t a lot of pollen but I feel like there’s a lot of pollen” Buck said and rubbed his eyes before squinting. ”Are you guys not feeling this? I can like see the pollen!” Buck said amazed as he looked outside. 

Chim and Eddie looked at each other confused. ”You okay?” Eddie as he looked at him. Buck nodded and smiled widely. 

Jumping down from the steps on the truck, Buck chuckled as he thought of how nice it felt to be sitting next to Eddie. Eddie was wonderful. And so handsome. Smiling as he grabbed the bag of equipment, he hummed happily as he pulled out a pair of gloves and rolled them on as he followed the others into the building. 

Spotting Athena arresting a woman, Buck looked around frowning. There was so much colour and so much noise. He took a quick step so he was closer to Eddie. His frown deepened as the crew stopped and he looked down. ”Uh oh” he whispered and raised his hands to his chest. His eyes widened as he saw Chim and Eddie walk away, he was all alone and in danger now. Gulping, Buck looked at the colors in front of him and tried to analyze it all. Gasping, he stood up straight and grasped his bag as he leaned back a bit to try and protect himself. 

”Did these beauty queens shrink or are we suddenly giants?” He asked confused and turned to look at Hen that was supposed to be beside him. Stumbling around in a circle as Hen was gone, Buck turned his terrified gaze back to the little humans. 

”I think he means you guys!” Athena said appearing out of no where again, the woman she’d been arresting was gone. Buck looked at her wide eyed. ”Hi Athena! These are the tiniest little ladies I’ve ever seen. Teeny tiny!” He said and held up his fingers to show her how small they were. ”Excuse me?” Athena asked. ”So tiny” he whispered and looked down at them again. 

”Henrietta!” Athena shouted making Buck jump slightly. ”Thena!” Hen shouted happily and stepped over. She gasped. ”Oh you smell like love” She said softly and closed her eyes as she sniffed the air. Buck wrinkled his nose, he couldn’t smell anything. Was his nose broken? ”Chimney! Eddie! I need you guys over here!” Athena shouted as she looked back at them. 

Turning around, Buck grabbed the balloon and gave it a sniff. No, his nose wasn’t broken, he could smell the balloon just fine. Obviously it was Hen’s nose that was broken. Giggling as he punched the balloon and watched it bounce into the other balloon his mouth opened and stared at it fixated. They were so pretty. 

”Guys, look at me! You know where you are?” Chimney asked sharply causing Buck to turn around quickly, tangling himself up in the balloons. ”Im stuck” he pouted and tried to break free from the balloons. ”Help!” He shouted as he headed a balloon and it came right back and attacked him. He could hear Hen crying and he would help but he was busy fighting his own war. 

”Hey, hey, hey” Buck looked up and stopped punching balloons as he heard Eddie speak. ”M stuck” Buck whined and looked at Eddie sadly. ”I’m going to get you out okay? How are you feeling?” Eddie asked as he started to untangle Buck from the string of balloons. ”I feel stuck! Thats what I feel!” Buck snapped and grunted as he punched one of the ballots hard. 

”Enough! Stop moving and calm down” Eddie said firmly. Buck immediately stopped moving and looked at Eddie wide eyed. Getting Buck free, he led him over to the entrance and away from the public next to where Hen, Chimney and Athena were. ”Guys, we have to put these on you okay? Its for yours and everyone else protection” Athena said as she reached for her handcuffs. 

”I don’t want to go to jail, I haven’t done anything” Buck sniffled as Athena brought his hands behind his back and cuffed him. ”Please, I don’t want to go” He cried and hung his head sadly. ”You’re not going to jail, Buckaroo. We just need to take you to the hospital to get you checked out and find out what you guys have been dosed with” Athena said as she borrowed the handcuffs of another officer and cuffed Hen as well. 

As Athena grabbed his arm, Buck whimpered. ”No, no, no, Eddie please, don’t let her take me, please!” Buck cried and tugged himself free from Athena’s grip and leaned against Eddie. Eddie took a deep breath and sighed at the confused looks his coworkers, minus Hen, was sending him. ”Can’t we drive them? We’ve been taken offline anyway” Eddie suggested as he patted Buck on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Athena looked at Chimney who shrugged. ”I mean he’s right” he said. ”Sure. Go on, drive them to the hospital, I’ll radio it in” Athena said and handed Chimney the keys for the handcuffs. 

Getting Hen secured at the head of the ambulance, Eddie put Buck next to him before giving Chim the ready to go signal. ”You guys feeling okay still?” Eddie asked as he glanced at the two. Hen gave him a happy grin and a nod. ”So good” she replied. ”I want you to hold me” Buck mumbled and pouted as he pressed as close he could to Eddie. Hen chuckled as Eddie brought his hand around Buck’s shoulder. ”How long?” She asked as Buck closed his eyes and leaned into Eddie’s hold. ”How long what?” Eddie asked and looked at her. ”How long have you been dating?” She clarified with a smug happy grin. Eddie chuckled and looked down at Buck. He was silent for a moment. ”Five months” he replied and looked up at Hen who gasped. ”Chimney! They’ve been dating for five months!” She shouted excited. ”Wait, wait, wait, what?” Chimney shouted back. ”I think your math sucks, you’ve only been on the job for four months” Chim replied and glanced in the rear view mirror. 

Eddie chuckled and shrugged. ”Your math is correct but so is mine” He said. ”I have so many questions right now!” Chimney said as he pulled up to the hospital. Eddie laughed some more. Hen was just sitting there blinking. ”We’re here” Chim said as he turned off the engine and got out of the car. 

An hour and a half later Hen had been picked up by Karen, Chim had driven back to the station with the ambulance and Eddie was riding in a taxi with Buck. The man was more awake now. ”Is Christopher home?” Buck asked as he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been. ”No, he’s with Shannon remember” Eddie said as he looked at Buck. ”Awwww, but I want to see him” Buck whined and pouted. Eddie chuckled. ”He’s coming over on Friday and he’ll be over for two weeks then, you can see him then” Buck still pouted but it was a tiny bit smaller. 

”Do you think there’s someone at the station who doesn’t know we’re dating by now?” Buck mused as he grabbed Eddie’s hand and stroked it. Eddie chuckled at Buck’s actions before shaking his head. ”No I’m sure Hen and Chim have been able to tell or text everyone by now. You okay with that?” Eddie asked. Buck grinned as he nodded. ”Mhmm cause I love you and now they know it. And they found out by you taking care of me so that’s the best way cause you’re always taking care of me and making sure I’m good” Buck rambled. Eddie was about to respond when Buck suddenly gasped and sat up. 

”We have ice cream sandwiches in the freezer! Can I have one?! Please!! Pretty please!” Buck begged as he looked at Eddie wide eyed and pleading. Eddie groaned silently before nodding. ”Yeah, you can have one” He replied and shook his head. The munchies was kicking in then. He glanced at his watch. Only 2-3 hours before the worst of it should be over. Looking over at Buck who was doing a happy dance singing about ice cream sandwiches, he hoped the hours would go by quickly. 

”Oh and Sir! Its passed 6.30pm” Buck grinned and patted his crotch. ”I can be free” he shouted, switching his song from ice cream to cock cages. ”Oh god” Eddie groaned. He made sure to tip the taxi driver well before ushering Buck inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more domestic side of their Dom/sub relationship.

Letting out a groan as Chim once again asked him to explain how they’d gotten together, Buck lifted his head up from the table and looked at him. ”I’ve explained it a hundred times! We met online, I lied about my name, we met, saw each other and when he showed up here I freaked out and that’s why I pretended to not know him okay?” He said and looked hopeful at Chim. He just hummed. ”But why though?” Chim said slowly. ”Oh my god!” Buck sighed as he got up and pushed his chair away and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. 

Gulping down a big sip of water, he leaned on the counter and looked up as Bobby came over. ”You okay?” He asked, grabbing himself a water bottle to. ”Yeah, I’m fine” Buck smiled. ”Let me know if they’re bothering you with all these questions alright?” Bobby said. Buck gave him another smile. ”Its fine. Honestly. Just weird I guess” Buck sighed and capped his water. ”I’m just worrying” he whispered and looked down. Bobby frowned and took a step closer, leaning on the counter next to Buck. 

”About?” He prompted. Buck ran his fingers over the pattern on the bottle. ”I love him, Bobby and I was so excited to tell everyone, I was but now I’m terrified. I’m terrified that…” Buck cleared his throat and put the bottle away. ”Look, I know what you guys thought of me when I started here. I know I was an idiot and was a horrible person and did some pretty stupid things. I just don’t want you guys to think that this with Eddie is the same or that Eddie will take a comment to heart and realize who I was… Who I am” Buck said quietly. 

”I’m terrified that he’ll see who I really am and leave me” he added. He quickly reached up and wiped away the tear that ran down his cheek. ”Buck” Bobby said and grasped Buck by the shoulders. ”That person isn’t the real you. You are not a horrible person. You are kind, trusting and maybe a little naive at times but not horrible or bad” Bobby said softly. ”But” Buck started. Bobby shook his head. 

”Theres no ‘but’ here Buck. Enjoy it, let yourself relax and stop thinking those things about yourself. You’ve grown so much since we first met and I know now more then ever that you’re good to the bone, alright?” Buck choked down a sob and put his hands up to his eyes. ”Fuck, Bobby” He said emotional and let out a little laugh. Bobby chuckled and patted his back. ”What’s going on?” Eddie asked as he looked between the two and frowned as he saw Buck crying. 

Buck let out a little laugh. ”It’s nothing, It’s fine” he said and sniffled, wiping his eyes. Eddie did not look convinced. ”Remember what I said okay?” Bobby said as he grabbed his water bottle again, patted Eddie on the shoulder before joining Chimney by the tables. 

”Buck, what happened?” he asked as he walked over. ”I’m fine, we were talking and things got a little too real. I promise I’m fine” Buck reassured him and gave his hand a squeeze. Eddie was staring at him. 

”I’ll tell you about it after work okay? I’ll start crying again if we do it here” Buck chuckled. Eddie just scowled. ”Play a game with me?” Buck asked and pushed a finger against the space between Eddie’s furrowed eyebrows. ”You sure, you’re fine?” Eddie asked as he rolled his eyes and swatted Buck’s finger away. ”I promise” Buck smiled with a nod. ”Alright, we can play a game if you’re ready to have your ass kicked” Eddie said as he straightened up and took a step back. ”Ha, you wish!” Buck retorted back and punched Eddie in the shoulder. Chuckling as he dodged Eddie’s arm, he threw himself down on the sofa, grabbing a controller, determined to kick Eddie’s ass. 

—

”Oh my god, that was such a boring shift, can we order some pizza, jump in the shower and just fall asleep watching the TV?” Buck groaned as he dropped his bag by the door and kicked his shoes off. ”The pizza part sounds good” Eddie agreed and followed Buck into the kitchen. He nodded as Buck offered him a beer. ”Yes!” Buck cheered and grabbed the take away menu from their favorite pizza place. ”You still into olives?” Buck asked as he looked at the options for pizza. ”Sure am” Eddie replied and sat down by the kitchen table. ”Eww gross” Buck whispered to himself and shuddered. 

Eddie chuckled and watched as Buck ended up ordering the same exact thing they always ordered. ”Should be here in 30 to 45 minutes” Buck said as he hung up the phone and looked at Eddie. ”You’re quiet” he frowned and walked over and sat down in Eddie’s lap. ”Something wrong?” he asked worried. ”I was just thinking about what you and Bobby could’ve been talking about that made you cry” Eddie replied and looked at Buck who turned his gaze to the beer bottle in his hand. 

”Oh. That” Buck mumbled and bit his lip. ”I was kind of hoping you’d forget about that” Buck said. Eddie sighed and stroked Buck’s back. ”Look, you don’t have to tell me. Just promise me if there’s anything I can do you’ll tell me and that if you’re hurting or something is going on you will talk to me” Eddie made Buck look at him. He nodded and hugged Eddie. ”I promise, Sir” he said honestly before pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. ”Thank you, baby” Eddie smiled. 

”Let’s go into the living room yeah?” Buck nodded and took Eddie’s hand as they got up and walking into the living room. Eddie sat down in his corner with a groan and patted the space next to him. Buck shook his head and pointed at the larger pillow that was currently laying on the floor by the wall. Eddie glanced over before looking at Buck. ”Ask nicely” Eddie just said and took a sip of his beer. 

Buck bit his lip and glanced at his pillow and briefly considered just sitting down next to Eddie on the couch. He pointed at the pillow again before pointing at the spot on the floor between Eddie’s feet. Eddie just looked at him expectantly, not saying anything. Closing his eyes, Buck took a breath before looking down at the floor. ”Sir, can I please sit by your feet please?” he asked quietly, pulling on the label on his beer bottle. ”You may. Good boy” Eddie replied. 

Eagerly walking over to grab his pillow, Buck put it down on the ground, put his beer on the table before kneeling down. Sighing as he put his head down on Eddie’s thigh and grasped the fabric of his trousers. He almost purred as Eddie stroked his fingers through his hair and he pushed up against the hand. ”Mmm that’s nice, Sir” he murmured and felt his body relax. ”You’re getting better about asking for what you want and need, that makes me very proud, baby. Still a little bit to go though but that’s fine” Eddie told Buck. 

”I don’t like it” Buck pouted and looked up at Eddie. ”I know but I’m not a mind reader, Buck, you have to tell me what you want as well” Eddie pointed out. ”I like it better when it’s about you, making you happy” Buck said quietly causing Eddie to smile. ”This isn’t a one way relationship. It’s about both of us. What kind of Dom would I be if I only focused on my needs and wants? A very bad one” Eddie said. ”You’re the best Dom! The best!” Buck growled and glared at him. ”Good Dom, my Dom” he murmured as he put his cheek against Eddie’s thigh again. 

Eddie chuckled. ”Thank you, baby, I appreciate you saying that” Eddie said as he patted Buck’s head. ”We have about 20 minutes before the pizza gets here, hand me the remote so I can watch TV. You can warm my cock while we wait” Eddie ordered as he sipped his beer. Buck grinned and snatched the TV remote and handed it over before licking his lips watching eagerly as Eddie opened his trousers and pulled his soft cock out. 

He whimpered as Eddie gave it a stroke. Glancing up at him, he opened his mouth and moved closer. ”Just warming, no sucking and licking, boy” Eddie said before giving Buck a nod. Moaning as he eased the cock into his mouth, Buck closed his eyes and held his fingers around the base of the cock and relaxed against Eddie’s legs. A shudder went to his body as he breathed in the pure smell of Eddie. He could feel his own cock twitching but he ignored it. 

This was for Eddie and just Eddie. Serving him and showing him he could be good. How much he loved him. He looked up as Eddie put his hand on the back of his neck, he got a smile before Eddie looked up and focused on the TV. Closing his eyes again, Buck focused on the heaviness of Eddie’s cock in his mouth, the warmth of his legs as he sat between them and the hold Eddie had on his neck. Buck could almost cry at how safe and secure he felt. 

Later when they had finished their pizza and watched a bit of TV, Buck was close to falling asleep, Eddie turned the TV off and stood up. ”Lets grab a shower before we head to bed yeah?” He said and held out his hand for Buck. ”M not tired” he mumbled as he grabbed Eddie’s hand and stood up. ”Sure you’re not babe” Eddie chuckled and dragged Buck into the bathroom. Letting out a big yawn, Buck stretched and watched Eddie start the shower to get the water warm. Buck started getting undressed and threw his clothes into the hamper. 

”Sir, can I suck you off before bed?” Buck asked as he stepped into the shower with Eddie and closed his eyes as he held his head under the water and let it rinse through his hair. ”Not tonight, babe” Eddie replied as he reached for the shampoo and put a bit in his hand before starting to wash Buck’s hair. ”Why? I asked! And I asked nicely!” Buck whined trying to not moan as Eddie massaged his head. ”You did ask very nicely, answer is still no” Eddie said as he pulled Buck back under the spray of water and started rinsing out the shampoo. ”But why?” Buck asked with a whine in his voice when he could step out from underneath the water spray. 

Eddie handed him the body wash before grabbing the shampoo for himself. ”Because I said so. Wash your body, please” he ordered as he lathered up his own hair. Buck huffed and squirted some soap into his hand before putting it back in the basket. He rubbed his body in with soap whilst pouting. ”Can you hand me the body wash please?” Eddie asked. Buck jerked out his hand, grabbed the soap and was about to just thrust it harshly at Eddie before he caught himself. 

Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as he tried to calm himself. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and held the soap out for Eddie to grab. ”Here, Sir” he said softly and glanced up at him. Eddie leaned in and gave him a kiss. ”Good work correcting yourself, that’s a very good boy. Would you like to wash me?” Eddie asked. Buck nodded quickly. ”Yes please, Sir” he replied and looked at him. ”Go on” Eddie smiled. Buck squirted some more soap into his hand before dropping the bottle and starting to run his hands over Eddie’s body. 

He made sure to be a good boy and only clean Eddie’s cock and balls and not touch them too much so Eddie would think he was playing without permission. ”All done, Sir” Buck said satisfied that he’d cleaned every inch of Eddie’s body perfectly. ”Thank you, baby” Eddie smiled and reached out and turned the shower off. 

Once they both had dried off their bodies and dried their hair, they crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over themselves. Buck resumed his usual spot of lying with his head on Eddie’s chest and their legs tangled together. ”Good night, baby” Eddie whispered as he wrapped his arms around Buck. ”Good night, Sir, love you” Buck replied tiredly already half asleep. ”Love you too” Eddie whispered back, closing his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

”It was insane!” Buck rambled as he looked wide eyed as Christopher. ”There was blood everywhere and the shark was just biting down and keeping this guy’s hand in his mouth! And the shark people were trying to keep the shark alive cause shark don’t live on highways, the live in water so they were spraying him with water so Bobby knew we had to do something” Buck stopped talking long enough to take a bite of his food and halfway chew it. ”So we end up having the shark in front of the firetruck, sirens and lights going as we drive to the harbor place they were going to release him” 

”Oo hold on, I saved some pictures on my phone from articles that posted about it!” He said excited and made to stand up. ”Buck, sit down. There’s no phones at the table. And calm down, food is meant to be chewed” Eddie said amused as Christoper started laughing. Buck pouted playfully as he sat back down in his seat before leaning close to Chris. ”I’ll show you the pictures after, they are so cool” he whispered whilst Eddie rolled his eyes. 

After dinner had been cleared away Buck had immediately gotten his phone out and sat down next to Christoper on the floor. They’d gone from just watching pictures and videos of todays shark adventures to searching for other wild shark videos on youtube and they decided that they really needed to go see a shark as soon as possible. 

When Christoper let out another huge yawn, Eddie stood up from his spot on the sofa and crouched down next to them. ”Alright, buddy, time for bed” Eddie said and helped Christopher get up on his feet. ”Can we go see a shark, dad?” He asked as he walked with Eddie into the bathroom. Eddie chuckled. ”We’ll see okay? I don’t even know where we could go and see a shark” he said as he helped Chris get his toothbrush ready with some toothpaste on it. ”I found a place!” Buck yelled from the living room before running into the bathroom. ”Its called the Shark Lagoon! and it’s not too far away” Buck grinned as he looked at their website. ”Cool! Dad we have to go!” Chris mumbled around his toothbrush. 

Eddie chuckled as he took the phone from Buck and took a quick look at the site. ”I’ll research it some more, I’m not promising anything” he said as he pointed at Buck and Chris. They both cheered as they high-fived. ”Okay, alright, Buck, can you go get Christopher his glass of water for his nightstand please?” Eddie said with a chuckle as he tried to calm them both down. Buck did a salute, making Chris laugh some more before dodging out of the room. 

Eddie smiled as he closed the door to Christopers bedroom, the boy had fallen asleep almost before his head had hit the pillow and was already snoring softly. Walking into the living room he saw that Buck had tidied up. Smiling wider as he saw Buck come out of the kitchen with two beers in his hands. ”Did he go to bed okay?” Buck asked as he handed one of the beers over to Eddie. ”Out as a light” Eddie smiled as he came and sat down on the couch and opened his arm so Buck could cuddle up next to him. 

”Can we please go to the Shark Lagoon? It looked really awesome” Buck asked as he sipped his beer before looking up at Eddie. Grinning, Eddie felt like his heart could burst with joy of seeing his son and boyfriend sharing interests and having a good time together. ”I’ll look into it, babe” he told him as he reached for the remote and turned on a crime show. Buck smiled happily and relaxed against Eddie as he sipped on his beer. 

Buck bit on his lip as he tried to pay attention to the show that Eddie seemed to be enjoying. Buck was just confused. They’d caught the killer like two times now but it still wasn’t solved. And his beer was empty and they had no more. Squirming, he whimpered before looking up at Eddie with a pout. Eddie didn’t even look down. Huffing, Buck sat up on his knees and looked at Eddie. ”Can I help you with something, Buck?” Eddie asked amused, keeping his gaze on the TV. 

”I’m bored, I want to play” Buck whined before putting a hand on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie made a tutting noise so Buck took his hand back. ”Sir” he whined. ”Go get your leather cuffs” Eddie said as he put his empty beer bottle on the table. Buck grinned and jumped up, running to the bedroom and grabbing the cuffs from their secret spot before running back to Eddie. 

He’d changed his position slightly, so he now had one leg up on the sofa. Eddie patted the spot between his open legs. ”Back against my chest” he ordered and held out his hands for the cuffs. Buck handed them over confused and sat down, leaning against Eddie’s chest. ”What do you want me to do, Sir?” he asked as Eddie first fastened the cuffs on his hands before securing them together. ”You, my squirmy little boy, are going to be very very quiet and let me play with you” Eddie whispered into his ear before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

”But I wanted to play with you” Buck whined before his breath caught in his throat as Eddie reached down, put his hand over his boxers and sweatpants and grabbed his dick. ”Buck, be quiet. Sir is going to play with you, watch the show and relax. You going to be good?” Eddie asked as he squeezed his fingers around Buck’s cock. Buck nodded quickly. 

”Good boy” Eddie praised as he moved his hand inside Buck’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around Buck’s cock. He just lightly stroked his thumb back and forth at the base as he smirked and turned his attention back to the TV show. Buck’s cock was twitching and slowly growing hard in his hold. Moving his fingers up on Buck’s cock, he put his other hand over Buck’s mouth as he gave the cock head a squeeze and rubbing the sensitive head with his thumb. 

Buck let out a surprised little cry into Eddie’s hand and thrust his hips up into his grip as he squeezed his eyes shut. ”Shhh” Eddie whispered as he scraped the tip of his nails up the cock shaft. Buck jerked his hips and squirmed as he tried to get away from the weird and slightly painful sensation. He breathed quickly as Eddie moved his hand so he could take a few deep breaths with his mouth. 

Buck felt Eddie relax more into his seat as he just held Buck’s cock in a firm grip, not moving his hand or fingers. He moaned as he saw a wet spot was showing on his grey sweatpants already. Buck tried to watch the show too but the hand on his cock was a very big distraction he found very hard to ignore. When he felt like he might die, Eddie started stroking his cock slowly. Buck brought his hands up to he could bite down on his finger to keep himself from making noise. 

Eddie’s hand was speeding up now. Stroking him faster and harder. Buck whimpered as jerked his hips to match Eddie’s strokes and he was so close to cumming when Eddie pulled his hand away and up from his sweatpants. ”Nooo” Buck whined as he went to reach down himself and bring himself over the edge but Eddie caught his cuffed hands and held them away. 

”Please, Sir, just a bit more” Buck whimpered as he tried to tug his and Eddie’s hand down. ”Be quiet, Buck. The show is almost over” Eddie said as he eased Buck’s hands back down on his chest before putting two of his fingers into Buck’s mouth so he could suck them and clean off the precum that was on them. His cheeks were burning with arousal as Buck held Eddie’s hand and moved it back and forth in his mouth so he could lick every part of his fingers. 

”Go kneel on the bed” Eddie ordered as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on Buck’s t-shirt. ”Yes, Sir” Buck replied softly and got up, walking into the bedroom and kneeled on the bed. The wet spot on his sweatpants had gotten quite a bit larger now. Closing his eyes, Buck bit his lip as he took his cuffed hands and rested them behind his head. He could still feel Eddie’s grip on his cock. 

Moaning, he felt his cock twitch. Images of Eddie fucking him, pinning him down on the bed, tugging his hair as he slammed his cock into him. ”Fuck, Sir” Buck whimpered as his hips jerked, seeking some friction for his aching cock. 

”You behaving, boy?” Eddie asked as he finally walked into the bedroom. Buck opened his eyes and looked at him wide eyed as he nodded quickly. ”Yes, Sir! I wasn’t touching, I swear, I was just thinking about you!” Buck told him quickly, watching as Eddie closed the door and started undressing. ”Oh yeah? What were you thinking then?” Eddie asked as he sat down on the bed and groped Buck’s crotch. 

Buck hissed in pleasure and threw his head back. ”You were holding me down on the bed Sir and you were fucking me so hard, marking me and tugging on my hair, Sir, please let me cum!” Buck said rushed as Eddie kept on stroking his cock. ”No, don’t cum” Eddie said as he took his hand away. ”No, Eddie, fuck you!” Buck cried as Eddie walked away. Leaning over he panted as he hit the bed and groaned in frustration. 

Whimpering as fingers grabbed his hair harshly and yanked him up, Buck opened his mouth. ”No, shut up, do not say a word” Eddie said as he stared down at Buck. He bit his lip and grimaced as Eddie tightened his hold on his hair and pulled his head further back. ”Buck, who do you belong to?” Eddie asked sternly. ”You, Sir” Buck replied pained. ”Who tells you when to cum and not to cum?” Buck whimpered as Eddie used his free hand to stroke his cock. ”You do, Sir, please, I’m so close” Buck moaned as Eddie sped up his strokes. 

Letting out a scream as Eddie slapped his cock, Buck whimpered and whined as he tried to bend over so he could curl over and protect himself but the grip Eddie had on his hair made it impossible. ”Do not swear at me again, understand? My decisions are final and you being bratty will not make me change my mind” Eddie said as he leaned closed to Buck’s face. Buck nodded as he cried softly. 

”I’m sorry, Sir” Buck whined as he took a deep breath. ”Please, I’ll make it up to you, I swear! I’ll do anything, I’m sorry I cursed at you” He cried. ”That’s much better, boy. You going to be good now and listen to Sir? No questions asked?” Eddie asked as he wiped away some of the tears on Buck’s face. ”Yes, Sir” Buck replied quickly and sniffled. 

”First we’re going to go get ready for bed, I’m going to play with your cock as I see fit the whole time. You are not to cum, you don’t get to ask to cum because the answer is no. You are not allowed to cum tonight cause you were very naughty and naughty boys don’t get to cum, do they?” Eddie asked as he let go off Buck’s hair and patted his cheek. Sniffling, Buck shook his head. ”No, Sir” Buck replied. ”That’s right. And when we get to bed, to make sure you don’t get temped to touch yourself like a naughty boy, you’ll wear your mittens” Eddie continued, smiling pleased as Buck’s bottom lip trembled. 

Buck started crying softly again as he hung his head. ”Y-yes, Sir” he cried. He hated the mittens. He could handle not being able to touch himself but not being able to run his hands over Eddie and touch him was the worst. Eddie unclipped the leather cuffs from each other. ”Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth. I’m going to check on Christopher and then I’ll be back” he ordered as he helped Buck get off the bed. 

”Yes, Sir” Buck whispered as he walked slowly into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he bit his lip as he wiped his eyes. His hair was all over the place, his face red from all the crying and arousal. He looked a mess. Reaching for his toothbrush, Buck put some toothpaste on it before wetting it and starting to brush his teeth. Eddie came in a little while later and Buck had to grab onto the bathroom counter as Eddie pulled down his pants and underwear and started to teasingly stroke his fingers over Buck’s cock head. 

”Keep brushing your teeth, Buck” Eddie said as he spit into his hand and started stroking his cock shaft. Buck started to shakily brush his teeth again. ”Being so good for me right now, taking everything I’m giving you knowing you’ll get nothing out of it” Eddie teased as smacked Buck’s ass hard. Dropping the toothbrush into the sink, Buck gasped and bit his lip hard as he dug his nails into the palm of his hand whilst bending forward, he was not going to cum and be a bad boy. 

Eddie pulled his hand away, pressed a kiss to Buck’s shoulder and rubbed his back before grabbing his own toothbrush and went about his usual routine for getting ready for bed. He didn’t comment when Buck joined him in the bedroom a bit later than usual. Once the mittens were on and secured, Eddie laid back in bed and directed Buck to his own hard cock. Hissing in pleasure as Buck’s lips went around his cock head, Eddie closed his eyes and let Buck suck him off in his own speed. He already couldn’t wait to wake Buck up by fucking him hard and making him cum all over himself. Biting his lip, Eddie thrust up into Buck’s mouth and cummed down his throat. 

”Mmm, thank you, baby” Eddie murmured as he dragged Buck up so he could kiss him deeply. ”Thank you for letting me suck you, Sir” Buck whispered back. ”You’re welcome, my sweet boy” Eddie said as he wrapped his hands around Buck and hugged him tightly. ”Good night, I love you” He whispered as he closed his eyes. ”Love you too” Buck whispered back and prayed that he’d be able to sleep some with his cock so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

”Baby, I’m home!” Eddie called out as he entered the house. ”I’m in the living room” Buck shouted back not taking his eyes off the TV. Eddie rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen with his bags of groceries. Frowning as he saw dirty dishes on the counter.

”Buck?” Eddie asked as he confirmed that the dishwasher had not been run. Sighing, he closed and walking into the living room. Seeing Buck in pretty much the same position as when he left, Eddie grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. 

”I was watching that!” Buck whined as he tried to grab the remote back. ”I’ve been gone for two hours, it looks like you haven’t moved an inch. What did you promise me you’d do while I was gone?” Eddie asked, keeping the remote out of reach. ”Nothing!” Buck grumbled and stared up at Eddie. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. 

”So I completely imagined that you promised to fold the laundry and put the dishwasher on?” Eddie asked. Buck whined and kicked the table, causing it to shake. It wasn’t a hard kick but a kick nonetheless. 

”Get up” Eddie ordered, putting the remote on the table. ”Why?” Buck questioned and glanced at him. ”Because I said so. Get up now, get in the kitchen and turn the dishwasher on then come back here” Eddie growled as he looked down at him. 

Buck could see that he was angry so he groaned loudly and pushed passed Eddie and stomped into the kitchen. Grabbing a dishwasher tablet from the cupboard, he slammed it close and threw it in the dishwasher before turning it on. 

”There! It’s on!” He snapped as he got back into the living room. 

”Buck, you need to watch your mouth” Eddie warned him. ”You fucking watch it!” Buck snapped back before closing his eyes and bit his lip. There was a tense and heavy silence. 

”Sir, I” Buck started. 

”Don’t. Shut up. Bedroom now, strip and stand in the corner. I’ll be up in a minute” Eddie said sternly. 

Buck whimpered and pulled on his hair for a second before standing up and quickly walking to the bedroom. His eyes were welling up with tears as he jerkily got undressed, folded his clothes and put them on top of one of their dressers. 

Walking over to the corner that was cleared of stuff specifically so Buck could stand there comfortably, he pressed his forehead against the wall and sniffled. 

”Fuck” he whispered and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

Buck didn’t move a muscle as he finally heard Eddie walking over and closing the bedroom door behind him. He could hear him going through drawers and Buck wondered just how much trouble he was in. 

”Remember to breathe, Buck” Eddie said from behind him. Buck took a deep breath and let it back out shakily. ”Good. Come kneel by me, boy” Eddie said as patted his bum. Buck turned around and walked slowly over to where Eddie had sat down on the bed and kneeled between his legs. 

”Buck do you know what’s about to happen?” Eddie asked as he looked down at him. Buck nodded and sniffled as he glanced up quick at him before wiping his eyes. ”Yeah? What’s going to happen?” he asked. Buck took a shaky breath. 

”I’m going to be p-punished” Buck cried and several tears slipped from his eyes. ”Do you know why you’re going to be punished?” Eddie asked as he fought to not comfort his boy. Buck took another shaky breath. ”Because I was so rude and I didn’t do the chores I had promised to do. Sir, I swore at you!” Buck let out a long cry and let his head fall against Eddie’s knee. 

”That’s right. And for your punishment you’re going to get 25 smacks during your spanking now. Do you think that’s a fair punishment?” Buck nodded and let out a sob. ”Yes, Sir” ”Okay. Stand up and lie down over my lap” Eddie ordered. 

Buck rose up and held Eddie’s outstretched hand to help him lie down without falling over. He jumped slightly as Eddie put a hand on his bum. Eddie just rubbed it for a few seconds before he started. Jumping in pain as the first smack landed on his bum, Buck gripped the bedsheets and started sobbing loudly. Eddie was fast and steady with his smacks, landing two on each cheek before switching sides. 

Kicking his legs, Buck squirmed but didn’t try and move away. ”I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he rambled in between sobs. Eddie landed the last smack extra hard. 

”There we go, all done, good boy, you can sit up now” Eddie said and helped Buck stiffly sit up so he was face to face with Eddie and straddling his lap. Eddie reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues and wipes Buck’s face before holding a tissue up to his nose. ”Blow” He instructed and Buck did so as he cried. Buck hid his head into Eddie’s neck as Eddie threw the tissues away on the bed for now. 

”It’s okay, baby, everything is okay now” Eddie said softly as he rubbed Buck’s back and moved slowly from side to side as he hushed him gently. Buck held on to Eddie’s jumper tightly as he tried to calm down. 

”There you go, nice and calm, that’s it” Eddie kissed Buck’s forehead and hugged him tightly. ”Can you look at me for a second, sweet boy?” Eddie asked and loosened his grip. Buck sniffled and moved slightly back so he could look Eddie in the eyes. Eddie gave him a smile. 

”Thank you for taking your punishment so well, I’m very proud of you. Can I ask if something has happened to cause your little mood earlier?” Eddie asked while rubbing Buck’s arms. Whimpering, Buck hugged Eddie tightly again and sniffled. ”It’s stupid” Buck whispered. Eddie just kept rubbing Buck’s back comfortingly. 

”I got a call from my landlord.. about the lease. It’s ending and she wanted to know if I was planing on renewing it” Buck said quietly as he stroked the hairs on the back of Eddie’s head to calm himself. ”And I didn’t know what to say cause I’m never there anymore but we haven’t talked about it and what if push you too far and you break up with me? I’ll have nowhere to go” 

Eddie felt a small sad smile on his face as he pulled Buck back so he could look at him. 

”I told you it was stupid” Buck sniffled as he leaned into Eddie’s hand that was stroking his cheek. 

”It’s not stupid. You’re right, we haven’t talked about it. I’m sorry I never asked about you moving in or about your place. I didn’t know you were still paying rent for that place. So if you feel comfortable letting your old place go, I’d love for you to officially move in.” Eddie told him. ”Do you want to move in with me, Buck?” 

Buck nodded as his bottom lip trembled and he hid his head against Eddie’s shoulder as he let out a little cry. It was all so much to take in. 

”Oh, baby” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s head. ”Lets lie down for a bit, hmm” He suggested. Buck nodded and tightened his hold on Eddie. 

Chuckling as he struggled to get himself and Buck lying down and Buck covered by the blankets, Eddie wiped away some tears on Buck’s face. He loved this Buck. The raw, honest, needy, soft and loving Buck. Who clearly had gone through some shit in his life and thought he didn’t deserve anyone truly loving him. 

”Promise you’ll try and talk to me next time you get upset? Just try? I will never judge you” Eddie said a he stroked his hand over Buck’s hair. ”Okay” Buck whispered and wiped his eyes. ”Can I have a kiss, Sir?” Buck asked quietly as he sniffled. Eddie pressed his lips against Buck’s quickly, kissing him softly. 

”You can always have a kiss, baby” Eddie said softly before deepening the kiss. Buck moaned and grasped Eddie’s jumper in the back as he pressed closer to him. ”I love you. Love you Eddie” Buck said as he desperately kissed Eddie. 

”I love you too, Evan” Eddie told him sweetly and smiles as he saw something flash in Buck’s eyes as he used his first name. Pressing his lips against Buck’s again, he turned Buck from his side to his back as he kissed down his neck, planting small soft kisses. 

Getting between his legs, Eddie stroked his hands down Buck’s chest.

”You have no idea how much I love you do you?” Eddie asked softly before leaning down and kissing Buck just above his navel. ”Sir” Buck whined as he squirmed. 

”You’re so beautiful. So strong and brave” Eddie told him before kneeling up so he could take off his own jumper and throw it to the ground. 

”And you’re so kind, loving. Loyal to the core” 

Buck whimpered and put his hand over his eyes. ”Sir please” he whispered. Eddie shook his head as he grasped Buck’s arm gently and put it down by his side. 

”Please look at me. and you can say Eddie. This is just us now. Eddie and Buck. Buck and Eddie. Okay?” Eddie asked.

Buck bit his lip and uncertainly up at Eddie. That felt a whole lot scarier then anything Eddie had asked him before. He didn’t want a choice. He wanted Eddie.. no Sir, to tell him what to do. He just wanted to be good. To be the best he could for Sir, if Sir didn’t tell him what to do he knew he’d fuck it up. 

”Buck” Eddie whispered as he leaned up and kissed Buck’s cheek. He suppressed his sigh as he laid down next to Buck again and pulled him close. ”How about we just cuddle for now” he suggested, reaching for the blankets, covering them both with it. Eddie decided there and then that they really needed to talk. Or more importantly, Buck needed to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie waved good bye to Christoper as he and Shannon took off in a car from the hospital parking lot. It was late. Way past Christopers bed time but Eddie had struggled with sending him home with Shannon, needing him to be close just for a bit longer. 

He stayed outside until they were well out of sight. Letting his head drop, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. The last 24 hours had been some of the longest hours in his life. And it wasn’t over yet. He still needed to get Buck home. 

Walking into the hospital, he took the elevator up back up to the ground floor. Stepping out he could see that Hen was standing next to Bobby. ”You guys heading out?” Eddie asked as he walked over. ”Yeah, Chim fell asleep and it’s getting late” Hen replied, her voice revealing how tired she was. ”I’ll see you guys later” She added as she gave Bobby and Eddie a tired smile before walking away. 

”What about you? Going home?” Bobby asked Eddie. He nodded as he rubbed his neck and sighed. ”Yeah. Just need to go get Buck” Eddie sighed as he looked up at Bobby. ”Thanks for having his back today, and letting him go with Athena. I’m sure he would’ve gone after them alone if not” Eddie told him. Bobby nodded. ”How are you doing?” Bobby asked. Shrugging, Eddie just looked past him, towards the room where Maddie and Buck were. ”Alright. Tired. Its been a long day” 

”That it has” Bobby agreed, clapping Eddie on the shoulder. ”Did you drive over here or do you guys need a ride home?” He asked. ”No its okay, I drove so we’ll be fine. Thanks though” Eddie smiled. ”See you at work on Friday” Bobby waved good bye and headed out as well. 

Walking slowly to the room where Maddie was laid up, Eddie knocked on the door before stepping in. Buck raised his finger to his lips before gesturing to a sleeping Maddie on the bed. Quietly closing the door behind him, Eddie walked over to Buck and put his hands on his shoulders, giving them a little squeeze. ”You ready to go home?” He asked quietly. ”It’s okay, you go on home, I’ll stay here for tonight” Buck said tiredly as he kept staring at Maddie, watching her chest go up and down. 

Eddie walked around Buck’s chair and crouched down in front of him. ”Buck, Maddie is fine. She’s safe now” He told him, grabbing one of his hands. Buck didn’t say anything. 

”Look at me, please” Eddie said as he gave Buck’s hand a squeeze. Buck reluctantly turned his head away from Maddie and looked down at Eddie. ”She’s safe and alive. You found her. We’ll come back tomorrow and see her but you’re not staying the night. You need to come home, eat and get some sleep” Buck shook his head. ”This is not up for discussion, baby. I know you want to stay but that’s not an option”

”Eddie, please” Buck whimpered and watched as Eddie stood up. ”She’s stable and resting. Theres no reason why that should change, and if it does they have our phone number” Eddie tightened his hold on Buck’s hand, pulling him up from his chair. ”You did so good today, you helped find her and bring her home safe. You fought for her, Buck, it’s time to rest now” Eddie told him, pulling him in for a hug. 

”What if something happens?” Buck whispered as he hugged Eddie back, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder. ”If something happens and that’s a big if, she’s in the right place. Maddie just needs some rest right now so her body can heal, she’s not in any danger anymore” Eddie told him quietly as he rubbed Buck’s back. ”Promise?” Buck asked quietly. 

Eddie pulled back, grabbed Buck’s face with both hands as he made eye contact with him. ”I promise” he told him, his voice calm and steady. Buck still looked unsure but nodded after a little while. ”Okay” he sighed. Eddie leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. ”Good boy” he whispered. 

Buck gave Eddie a tiny little smile before turning back to Maddie. Leaning down he gave her a kiss on the cheek, whispered his ”I love you” and brushed back a strand of hair from her face before standing up straight again. ”I’ll see you tomorrow” he promised, too afraid to use the words ”good bye”, just in case it turned into the last good bye. 

Eddie laced their fingers together and gave his hand a little tug when Buck didn’t seem able to move away. ”Come on, let’s go home” He said quietly and gave him a smile when Buck turned to him and nodded. 

The drive home was quiet. Quiet and quick as there was barely any traffic as it was late at night. Buck was sitting in the passenger seat, leaning against the window, so close to sleep but fighting it with everything he had. 

Pulling into the driveway of their home, Eddie shut off the engine and walked around the car, opening the door for Buck. Buck’s movement were slow. He leaned on Eddie as they walked up to the front door. ”How about I make you a sandwich while you go take a quick shower? Then we’ll go to bed after” Eddie suggested. Buck shook his head no as he kicked his shoes off. 

Eddie shrugged off his jacket and hung it up. ”Do you want me to come with you?” He asked as he locked the front door. Buck nodded shyly. ”I can do that. We’ll do food first then have a shower” Eddie gave him a warm smile, holding out his hand for Buck to take. 

”Where’s Christopher?” Buck asked suddenly as he down in one of the kitchen chairs. ”Shannon took him home, he’s spending the night. Figured it would be best” Eddie said as he gathered all the things he needed from the fridge as he started to assemble a simple cheese and ham sandwich for them both. Grabbing them a bottle of water, Eddie sat down next to Buck. 

Opening the bottle of water, he placed it in front of Buck before handing him a half of the sandwich. 

”Im not really hungry” Buck said as he took the sandwich and glanced at Eddie. ”Try a few bites, please? You have barely eaten today. And drink some water” Eddie asked of him gently, putting his hand on Buck’s back, leaving it there to help Buck keep calm and grounded. Buck hummed as he took a tentative bite of the sandwich. 

Five minutes later Buck had finished his water bottle and the whole sandwich, Eddie giving him lots of praise the whole way. Once they had both finished, Eddie gathered their plates and stacked them up, leaving them on the counter, deciding to clean up later. 

Getting up from their seats, Eddie turned off the lights as they made their way into the bathroom. 

”Lets get you all clean and ready for bed” Eddie hummed as he started undressing Buck. ”When are we going to the hospital in the morning?” Buck asked as he was more than happy to let Eddie undress him and help him get into the shower, that seemed like too much effort right now. He was so tired. ”Well, how about between 10 and 11. We can stop on the way in and grab some breakfast” Eddie said as he quickly stripped out of his clothes, started the shower and got out two big towels. 

”We don’t need to set an alarm or anything. Just wake up by ourselves and go from there” he added. Buck nodded and followed Eddie into the shower. Closing his eyes and letting the warm water shower over him, he dropped his head and stood frozen as he remembered running towards Maddie. Seeing her all bloody, broken and crying. 

”Hey” Eddie whispered as he wrapped his arms around Buck. With a strangled sob, Buck wrapped his hands around Eddie, holding on tightly as his body started shaking. ”She could’ve died! I could’ve lost her, I only just got her back. I told her she’d be safe and she wasn’t safe” Buck sobbed. 

”You didn’t lose her, Buck. She’s alive, she’s safe now. You did such a good job today, such a good little brother” Eddie said comfortingly, just holding him close. ”Its okay, you can relax now and let me take care of you, we’re all safe” Eddie kissed the side of Buck’s head and reached for the body wash. Buck sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he started calming down a bit. ”You won’t leave me will you?” Buck asked and glanced up at Eddie. ”I’m not going anywhere” Eddie promised him. 

Once they were both dried off and had brushed their teeth, they wandered into the bedroom. Buck collapsed onto the bed and buried his head into his pillow with a groan. Smiling over at him, Eddie made sure everything was turned off, closed and locked before he crawled into bed, pulling the covers over them both. 

Buck wasted no time in shuffling over so he could cuddle up to Eddie and rest his head on Eddie’s chest. ”Love you, Eddie” he whispered as he closed his eyes. ”I love you too, baby” Eddie whispered and ran his fingers through Buck’s damp hair. Buck hummed and sighed and Eddie could feel his body relaxing slowly as he fell asleep. God, he was so grateful that the situation had ended as well as it had. Pressing a kiss to Buck’s forehead, Eddie closed his eyes and focused on Buck’s breathing. They were safe, they were all safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been forever since Ive updated. Im FINALLY back in a groove with writing! Woohoo!! 
> 
> This was more of a filler chapter, another more *fun* chapter will be posted in 1-2 days ;) 
> 
> Thanks for all your patience, comments and kudos! :*


	6. Chapter 6

Buck bit his lip as he looked at one sleeping Eddie Diaz. The sun was peeking through the curtains, filling up the room with soft light and the noise of the outside world was making it self know. Running a hand gently over Eddie’s chest, he leaned in and pressed small kisses all over Eddie’s face. 

”What are you doing?” Eddie muttered sleepily, keeping his eyes closed and not moving. ”Nothing” Buck said innocently back as he started kissing down Eddie’s chest. Stopping at his nipples, Buck took one of them in his mouth. Sucking gently on it, he stroked his hand over the other before rolling it between his fingers. A low little groan came from Eddie. 

Moving off the nipple, Buck kissed his way slowly down to where Eddie’s ‘V’ began. Eddie’s cock was definitely liking what was happening and was starting to wake up. ”Sir?” Buck asked, dragging out the word and looking up at Eddie. ”Yes, baby?” Eddie replied, looking down at him. ”Sir, can I please suck your cock? Pleasee?” Buck begged ever so nicely. Eddie chuckled. 

”You want my cock, baby?” Eddie asked. ”Mhm” Buck nodded and pushed his bottom lip out for a pout. Grinning, Eddie reached down and wrapped his fingers around his half hard cock. ”Mmm” he hummed as he stroked it slowly. ”Eddieeee” Buck whined as he huffed and watched mesmerized as Eddie’s cock grew fully hard. ”Baby, I think I have a better idea” Eddie mused as he pulled his hand away and reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

”Move up on the bed” Eddie ordered as Buck scrambled to comply. ”What’s your idea, Sir?” Buck asked curious, looking up at Eddie as he got between his legs and pushed them up. ”My idea is that first, I take my sweet time opening you up” Eddie replied as he opened the bottle of lube and poured some into his hand and over his fingers. 

Buck shivered and rested his legs against Eddie’s shoulders. ”Yeah?” he breathed out as he watched Eddie drop the lube and move his hand down. ”Yeah” Eddie replied and teased a finger over Buck’s hole. ”Sound good so far?” he asked as he started to push the finger in slowly. ”Sounds very good, Sir” Buck moaned as he closed his eyes. ”I thought you might like the idea” Eddie chuckled as he moved his finger in and out slowly. 

”Whats the second part of the plan?” Buck asked as he opened his eyes to look up at Eddie. ”Let’s focus on this part now, you’ll find out soon enough” Eddie teased. Buck groaned and closed his eyes, turning his head and biting his lip as Eddie pulled his finger out before using both his index and middle finger to open up Buck. ”Fuck” Buck moaned, his fingers grasping onto the bedsheets so he wouldn’t reach down to his cock and stroke himself. 

”Good boy, just relax and enjoy. Sir is going to take care of you, make you feel so good” Eddie said while moving his two fingers back and forth slowly. ”Going to open you up so you can have my cock deep inside you” Eddie told him, spreading his fingers inside of Buck before closing them again and pressing them in as far as he could. 

Letting out a loud moan, Buck squirmed. His cock lying up against his stomach, a few drops of precum spilling out. ”Im ready now, please, want your cock in me Sir” Buck moaned. ”Nu uh, not yet” Eddie said, going back to moving his fingers in and out slowly, drawing a long whimper from Buck. 

”Who’s in charge?” Eddie asked as he fucked Buck with his fingers. ”You are Sir” Buck replied with a shiver. ”And why is that?” Eddie curled his fingers. ”You take care of me and help me be a good b-boy cause I’m a bit naughty if you don’t” Buck groaned as he looked up at Eddie. ”That’s right. It’s good to have someone make sure you’re good isn’t it?” Eddie grinned as he watched Buck squirm around with his eyes closed as he tried to answer all of Eddie’s questions. ”Y-yeah, feels really really nice” Buck moaned as his chest heaved up and down. 

”I bet it does” Eddie smirked as he pushed in a third finger. ”Sir!” Buck gasped and arched his back up as he tried to push down on Eddie’s fingers, to take them further in. ”Buck, be still” Eddie warned as he pulled his fingers out. ”Please, put them back in, I’ll be good, I’ll be still!” Buck begged as he looked up at Eddie with wide eyes. One of his hands was lying dangerously close to his cock, his fingers twitching, wanting so badly to just go that extra distance and stroke himself to get some friction, some release. 

”You sure?” Eddie asked with a little smirk. Buck nodded quickly. ”M’sure!” he whimpered and lied still even though his whole body was buzzing. ”Good boy” Eddie praised and slowly pushed his fingers back into Buck. Buck’s mouth fell open in a silent moan. Watching Buck fall apart under his touch was definitely one of Eddie’s favorite things to do. 

Deciding that Buck had been teased enough and Eddie was at this point very hard and wanted nothing more to bury his cock deep into Buck, he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his cock. Lubing himself up, Eddie made sure he got it all covered before shuffling closer, taking Buck’s legs over his shoulders, he pushed in slowly. 

Buck was moaning quietly as he was filled up. Looking up at Eddie, he moved his legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist instead, pulling him closer. Moving up a bit he pulled Eddie down for a kiss. 

Moaning as Eddie kissed back slowly and softly, Buck tried to speed it up but Eddie wouldn’t let him. ”Sir!” Buck complained and tried to kiss him again. ”Shhhh. Stop” Eddie whispered as he started to move his hips slowly back and forth. ”I’ve got you” he whispered as he pressed his lips against Buck’s softly. 

Slowly deepening the kiss, Eddie ignored the little whimpers from Buck whenever he wanted more. Biting down gently on Buck’s bottom lip he pulled on it, letting it go just before he thrust in deeply. ”F-fuck” Buck gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. ”Look at me, baby” Eddie said as he did another deep trust. Buck whimpered as he opened his eyes and looked up at Eddie. He bit his lip and almost found it too difficult to keep looking at him. 

Eddie rested his forehead against Buck’s. ”You’re being so good, baby” Eddie told him softly as he continued to trust in and out deeply. ”God, I love you so much. Love your mouth, your hands, your cock and ass. Love your heart and soul” Eddie whispered. Buck whimpered and turned his head while closing his eyes. ”Come back to me, Buck” Eddie said as he grabbed Buck’s head and turned it towards him. 

Pressing soft kisses against Buck’s lips, Eddie moaned as he sped up his thrusts a bit. ”You make me feel so good. You’re so perfect” Eddie whispered as Buck opened his eyes. ”Taking my cock so well, baby” Eddie moaned. Buck licked his lips and whimpered again as he grasped Eddie’s arm and dug his fingers in. 

Eddie kissed Buck slowly on the lips again as he steadied himself on his left hand so he could reach down between himself and Buck to wrap his fingers around Buck’s cock. He felt Buck’s breathy moan against his lips as he started stroking him. ”You want Sir to let you cum, baby?” Eddie asked. Buck nodded quickly as he arched his back a bit and dug in nails deeper into Eddie’s skin. ”Please” he whispered quietly. 

Smiling for a second, Eddie leaned down for a quick kiss before he started to stroke Buck’s cock with firm and fast strokes. He tried to match his hip thrusts up with the strokes the best he could as soon they were both panting as their release was coming closer. Feeling Buck tighten up, Eddie stroked him faster and fucked him harder. ”Thats’ it, baby, cum for Buck” Eddie told him. 

Closing his eyes, Buck threw his head back and cummed over his chest with a strangled moan. The sight of Buck reaching his climax brought Eddie over the edge. Slamming deep into Buck, Eddie moaned as he came in Buck. ”Fuck, baby, you feel so good around me, jesus” Eddie panted as he did a few small thrusts to ride out his orgasm. 

Noticing that Buck was being really quiet and still, Eddie licked his lips and gently pulled out from Buck. ”Buck, baby” Eddie said softly as Buck rolled over and he buried his head into the pillow. ”I don’t know why Im crying” Buck whimpered, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow. ”Its okay” Eddie told him as he lied down next to him. ”Come here” Eddie opened his arms. Buck shuffled into his arms as he looked up at him slightly frightened. 

”Don’t be scared, baby, it’s okay. You cry if you need to, that’s fine, you’re okay” Eddie reassured him while Buck pressed his face into Eddie’s neck and cried softly. ”I think you got a little overwhelmed, baby, nothing wrong with that. Maybe a little trip into subspace too I reckon” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s hair. 

Pulling the blankets over himself and Buck, Eddie started to softly hum some songs while holding Buck tight, letting him come up from subspace in his own time, just whispering comforting words every now and then to remind him and encourage him. 

”Eddie? I’m hungry” Buck said as his stomach rumbled a few minutes later. ”Mm, so I hear” Eddie chuckled. ”Can we stop at iHop? I want pancakes” Buck asked as he pulled back and sat up so he could stretch out. ”Yeah we can do that. Pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream does sound just right right about now” Eddie replied as he sat up to and took Buck’s hand. ”How you feeling?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Buck’s hand. 

”Okay” Buck said as he sighed. ”I don’t know why that happened, Im sorry” he mumbled as he looked down at their hands. ”Hey, there’s nothing to apologize for Buck. It’s completely natural for a sub to react like that sometimes. If anything I should’ve seen it coming. You had a long and emotional day yesterday so it wasn’t totally unexpected” Eddie said and squeezed Buck’s hand. ”If I don’t get to be sorry then you don’t get to feel guilty” Buck said and looked up at him. Eddie looked back at him and hummed. ”Deal” he agreed and shook Buck’s hand for good measure, making him laugh. 

”Can we go get food now, I’m starving” Buck complained and took his hand back. ”You, dear Buck, need to go take a shower cause you have my cum running out of your ass” Eddie smiled and leaned in to bop him on the nose with his finger. 

”Oh my god” Buck blushed and pushed Eddie away. ”You’re gross” Buck said and poked his tongue out at Eddie before getting off the bed. ”Oh you’re in for it now” Eddie smirked as he started chasing Buck into the bathroom as Buck shrieked as he tried to run away. 

When Eddie caught him, trapping him against the wall. Buck bit his lip as Eddie leaned in close. ”You sure you think I’m gross?” He asked as he tilted Buck’s head to the side and started working on a lovebite. ”Emm, no?” Buck said before letting out a squeak when Eddie bit down. 

Pulling back with a pleased smile on his face, Eddie patted Buck on his cheek. ”Good” Eddie turned to the shower, turning it on and stepping inside once it was hot enough. ”You coming?” he asked a dazed Buck. Buck quickly walked into the shower, closing the shower door before moaning when Eddie attacked him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for all the support and love for the story! It means so much and gives me a lot of motivation! :*

”Chris! Bedtime is in 30 minutes, you should start cleaning up okay bud?” Eddie called out from the kitchen where he was cleaning up after dinner. He chuckled as he heard both Chris and Buck groan. Sneaking over to the doorframe, Eddie leaned against it as he watched slowly start to clean up Chris’s legos. 

”Will you read me a story before bed, Buck?” Chris asked as he got up on his feet and grabbed the box of legos. ”Yeah, of course! Why don’t you go get ready for bed, find a book and let me know when you’ve finished?” Buck suggested, giving Chris a smile. Chris grinned back and walked into his room with his box of lego. Getting himself off the floor, Buck put the coffee table back in its place. 

”What are you looking at?” Buck asked as he looked up and saw Eddie watching him. Eddie was smiling softly and looking at him with pure love. ”You” He answered simply before gesturing for Buck to come over. Buck looked at him skeptically but did walk over. ”What?” He said when he stood in front of Eddie. 

”Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Eddie pondered as he put his hand on the back of Buck’s neck, playing with his hair. Buck shook his head no. ”Nope, so you should” Buck grinned, closing his eyes as a shiver went through his body. He liked having his hair played with okay? Eddie chuckled before gripping the back of his neck so he could pull him in for a kiss. ”I love you, Evan” Eddie said softly in between small kisses. ”Love you too, Sir” Buck whispered bashfully as he felt himself blush just a bit. 

”Do you want me to do something? I can help you clean up maybe?” Buck asked and looked into the kitchen. There was still a few dishes in the dishwasher. ”No, its okay. I have plans for you later and you have a book to read” Eddie smiled. ”What plans?” Buck asked excited as he put his hands around Eddie’s waist. ”A couple of beers, a fire pit and some s’mores just to mention a few things” Eddie told him as he used his grip on Buck’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. ”Eww, gross” They both pulled apart and looked at Chris. 

”Hey!” Buck chuckled. ”Not gross, I get to kiss your dad all I want cause I love him so much!” Buck teased before planting several kisses all over Eddie’s face. ”And there’s this other little dude I love a lot too who should probably get some kisses as well” Buck said as he slowly turned around and started walking towards Chris. 

Letting out a loud laugh, Chris turned around and started walking into his bedroom to try and escape but Buck caught him quickly, scooping him up and started to plant kisses on his cheeks and forehead while Chris laughed, squirmed and tried to break free. ”Bucky!” he squealed as he was dropped onto his bed. Buck grinned as he brushed back Chris’s hair that was falling into his eyes. He needed a haircut Buck thought to himself as he looked down at the smiling boy. ”Did you decide on a book?” He asked while helping him get under the covers. Chris nodded as he wiped his cheeks and forehead while giggling. ”Harry Potter!” Chris replied as he readjusted his glasses, seeing as Buck had bumped into them. 

Getting up, Buck scanned Chris’s bookshelf until he found the book. ”We’ll do one chapter tonight okay?” Buck asked as he watched Chris shuffle over to one side of the bed so there was some space for Buck to lie down next to him. ”Okay” Chris replied. Lying down next to Chris, Buck opened the book to the first page and started reading. ”Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” 

”I’ll send your dad in to say good night too okay?” Buck said quietly as put a bookmark in-between the pages of the book and put it on the nightstand. Chris nodded, cuddling up into his blankets. Buck was almost at the door when Chris called out for him. ”Wait! The monster!” he said and sat up. ”Of course, but you’ll have to help me cause we’re stronger together” Buck said as he walked back over, helping Chris out of bed. 

Chris grabbed onto his hand and together they walked over to the closet in his bedroom. ”You ready?” Buck asked, grabbing the monster spray bottle they kept handy in Chris’s window sill and handing it over to him. ”Yeah” Chris said as he held the spray bottle ready. Buck opened the closet and cleared his throat. ”Monster! I banish you!” Buck said loud and clearly before Chris used the spray bottle, spraying the closet three times. 

Buck closed the and they high fives before they got down on their stomachs and looked under the bed. ”Go” Chris whispered once he had positioned the spray bottle. ”Monster! I banish you!” Buck said again, followed with Chris spraying under the bed. ”Nice work, buddy!” Buck said as he got up on his knees and helped Chris get back into bed. ”The monster won’t dare step a foot into this house now” Buck told him with a little smile, putting the spray bottle away. Chris did a large yawn as he laid his head down on his pillow. ”Good night, I love you” Buck whispered as he leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. ”Night, Buck” 

Walking out of the bedroom, Buck looked around for Eddie when he saw he was outside, working on the fire pit. Sliding open the patio door, Buck smiled at him. ”Chris wants you to come say good night” He told him softly as Eddie turned to look at him. ”Can you keep an eye on this?” Eddie asked as he brushed off his hands on his sweatpants. Buck nodded and walked over. ”Thanks, I’ll be right out” Eddie said as he gave Buck’s hand a squeeze as he walked past him. 

Buck sat down on their outside couch that Eddie has pulled over to the fire pit and let the heat from the fire warm him. It wasn’t a cold night by any means but nice and cool enough to enjoy the fire. It was a few minutes late when Eddie rejoined him outside. 

”He’s pretty much asleep already” Eddie said as he came carrying a tray with all the ingredients they needed to make s’mores. Sitting up, Buck rubbed his hands together. ”I can’t even remember the last time I had s’mores, I’m so excited!” He gushed as he reached over and grabbed a piece of chocolate and promptly put it in his mouth. ”It’s about time then” Eddie smiled as he grabbed a beer from the six pack he had brought out earlier and opening it before handing it over to Buck. 

”Thanks” Buck smiled before taking a swig off it. Grabbing one of the camp fire forks, Buck pulled it out to full length before grabbing two marshmallows. One for the fork and one for his mouth. Happily munching away, he placed the camp fire fork over the fire. ”This is nice” Eddie said as he put one arm around Buck as he too roasted his marshmallow. Buck cuddled up to him and hummed. ”Super nice, Sir” Buck told him. ”We should do this with Chris, he’d love it” he added as he pulled back his marshmallow to check its status. 

Eddie chuckled. ”He would. He would also get sticky marshmallow all over his face and clothes. And have a sugar crash about an hour later” Eddie pointed out. ”Thats true” Buck grabbed some crackers and chocolate and started to put together his first s’more of the evening. He let Eddie build his own before he cuddled back up to him and moaned as he took his first bite. ”Mmmm, thats so good” Buck moaned with his mouth full. ”Best idea you’ve had in a long time” Buck informed Eddie as he took another huge bite. ”Well I don’t know about that” Eddie laughed softly. 

Taking in the mess before him, Eddie smiled as he looked down at Buck. The man had eaten three huge s’mores before Eddie had decided to intervene and tell him no more. ”Did you know that the red stars are actually the coldest stars in the sky and the blue ones are the warmest? Usually things are they other way around. Blue for cold and red for warm. Not stars though” Buck said and looked up at Eddie. ”No, no I did not know that” Eddie chuckled and looked back down at him endearingly. ”Hey, come here” Eddie said and patted his lap as he sat up. Buck straightened up and maneuvered himself so he was straddling Eddie’s lap. 

Grabbing the back of Buck’s neck, Eddie pulled him closed and started kissing him deeply. Buck let out a pleased sound and rested his hands on Eddie’s shoulders as he closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. ”You taste very sweet” Eddie said as he pulled back, reached for his beer and took a sip. Buck licked his lips and watched transfixed as a drop of beer rolled down Eddie’s chin and dropped to his shirt. 

Eddie put the beer bottle safely away before running his hand down Buck’s cheek. ”Don’t make a noise” He said before lightly slapping Buck across the face. Buck bit down hard on his lip and felt his cock twitch in his pants as he felt the sting on his cheek. He complied as Eddie turned his head slightly to the side. ”And the other side should match of course” He mused before lightly slapping his other cheek. 

Buck gasped quietly, squirming as he thrust his hips against Eddie’s, making his growing cock known to him. ”Shh, easy, boy” Eddie told him and grasped Buck’s him tightly to keep him still. Buck nodded quickly and took a deep breath as he looked into Eddie’s eyes. He ran his thumb over Buck’s bottom lip before putting it inside Buck’s mouth. He dragged it back and forth over his teeth before pulling it out and drying it off on Buck’s cheek. 

”Go get me two of the green ropes and the leather handcuffs” Eddie ordered as he pulled his hand away. ”Yes, Sir” Buck nodded as he scrambled to his feet and went to get what Eddie wanted. Eddie quickly tidied up a bit and moved the couch a bit so it wasn’t so close to the fire before he settled back on the couch. He spit into his hand before he slipped it into his sweatpants and grasped his cock. Closing his eyes, he pictured what he was about to do to Buck as he slowly stroked himself. When he heard Buck coming back and him letting out a strangled moan as he saw Eddie touching himself, he pulled his hand out. 

Snapping his fingers, he pointed to the deck as he sat up, taking the items from Buck who had dropped to his knees like the good boy he was. Buck was looking at him wide eyed, looking very curious and excited. Unraveling the folded ropes, Eddie took time to inspect them and make sure they were both good and void of any damage that could hurt his boy.

”Get into frog tie position” Eddie told Buck as he got up from the couch and crouched down next to him, folding the rope in the middle as he moved. Making sure he was kneeling correctly, Buck took a few deep breaths as his whole body was tingling with excitement and arousal and he could feel how easy it would be to act out, be a brat. He wanted to. A lot. But he wanted to be good and have Eddie be super proud of him even more. 

”Sir?” Buck asked as he looked at Eddie’s skilled hands started tying the rope around his left leg. ”Yes?” Eddie answered, focus on what he was doing. ”Could you maybe handcuff me now?” Buck asked, his fingers clasped tightly together as he suppressed his urge to fidget, squirm and most importantly touch. Eddie looked up at him and held eye contact with him for a few seconds. ”No” He replied simply. ”You’ll sit still, be good and do as I say” He added as he tightened the rope a bit. 

Buck whimpered as he quickly nodded. ”Yes, Sir” He moved his hands behind his back, clasping them together tightly. ”I’ll be good” He whispered, mostly to himself. ”I can’t wait for our weekend off and Christoper is as Shannon’s place. Going to have you naked 24/7, on your knees and mouth open or bent over as I do what I want with you” Eddie smirked as he checked the rope ties he had just finished weren’t too tight or pinching Buck anywhere. Buck moaned quietly and moved his hands in front of him, grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, his fingers itching to reach down just a bit more and rub his bulge. 

”You like the sound of that, boy? Being a dirty slut for me? Taking my cock in every way possible?” Eddie asked as he moved over to the other side to do Buck’s other leg. ”I could get the spanking horse out, tie you up and blindfold you. Gag your mouth and plug your ass so you’d be ready all the time and I wouldn’t have to worry about you being a naughty brat when I’m not looking” Buck whimpered, his hips jerking forward and when he looked down he could see a damp patch starting to appear on his pants. 

Eddie chuckled as he continued working on the frog tie on Buck’s right leg. ”Sounds good, boy?” He asked while keeping a discreet eye on Buck’s hand that was dangerously close to his cock. ”Yes, Sir, I want to be your dirty slut and take it all” Buck moaned with his eyes closed, picturing all the things Eddie could do to him. He didn’t register that Eddie had finished up the rope tie on his leg before his hands were jerked behind his back and fastened with the leather cuffs. 

”There we go, all tied up and secured” Eddie smirked as he stood up and walked in front of Buck, standing between his legs. Grabbing Buck’s hair, Eddie pushed Buck’s face against his crotch and felt Buck mouthing at his dick through the fabric. ”Such an eager little boy aren’t you? Cant wait to have my cock shoved down your throat?” Eddie smirked as he held Buck in place and thrust his hips forward while he heard Buck mumbling something against the fabric of his sweatpants. 

Stepping back, Eddie was about to sit down when he looked at Buck and saw him licking his lips. Smirking, he pushed the couch even further back before sitting down and pulling out his cock. He started stroking it slowly as he leaned back, relaxed and looked at Buck. 

Buck was letting out small whimpers as he watched Eddie play with himself. ”Sir” He whined. ”Shhh!” Eddie ordered as he grabbed his beer bottle with his free hand and took a sip. Buck pulled on his cuffs as he bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet and not beg Sir to stop touching himself and let Buck do it for him. He couldn’t stop the whine and whimpers that would occasionally leave him though. 

Taking pity on the boy, Eddie took his hand off his dick and rested his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. Buck was about a meter away from him. ”You want my cock in your mouth?” Eddie asked. ”You can speak” he added when he saw Buck nod. ”Yes, Sir! Please, Sir!” Buck replied quickly. ”You going to be a good boy for me?” Eddie smirked as he watched Buck squirm as he replied. ”Yes, Sir, good boy” 

Eddie hummed while looking Buck over. ”Stay still” He ordered. Buck froze and kept eye contact with Eddie as he stayed completely still, even calming down his breathing so his chest wouldn’t move too much.

”Good boy, come here” Eddie said, snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot between his legs. Buck shivered at the praise for a second before he started to awkwardly try and shuffle himself forward on his tied up feet. Huffing and whining as he slowly made his way over, he tried to ignore the smirk on Eddie’s face as he watched him struggle. He also was definitely not thinking about how his cock was enjoying that he was embarrassing himself in front of Eddie just so he could have his cock. 

When he was finally between Eddie’s legs, feeling super proud he hadn’t fallen over and facepalmed the floor, Buck licked his lips as he looked up at Eddie before glancing at his hard cock that was so close now. He could probably just poke his tongue out and touch it. Looking up at Eddie, Buck tilted his head and let out a long whimper. Eddie was just staring at him, not saying anything. 

Tugging on his cuffs, Buck pressed his face against Eddie’s thigh, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of his sweatpants. ”Sir” he whined as he looked at Eddie’s cock. ”Please” Buck begged as he moved a little closer. Still no response from Eddie. Moving closer, Buck took in a deep breath and fuck.. he could smell Eddie now. Buck leaned forward while opening his mouth. He was just about to wrap him lips around his cock when Eddie grabbed onto his hair tightly and yanked him back. ”No!” Buck protested, squirming as tried to get free. Tugging on the cuffs holding him and cursing the fact that his legs were all tied up to so he could barely move. 

”Did I say you could take my cock?” Eddie asked, just tightening the hold on Buck’s hair. ”No but you didn’t say anything so you didn’t say no either!” Buck protested before glaring up at Eddie. Seeing the very not amused look on Eddie’s face, Buck stopped his struggling and turned his gaze to the ground. 

”Sorry, Sir.. I just wanted your cock really badly and it was right there and it smelled so good” Buck whined quietly. Eddie eased up the hold he had on Buck’s hair and started stroking it gently. ”I know you can be a greedy little slut but you have to try and control yourself and wait for Sir to give you permission” Eddie scolded him lightly. Buck felt heat rush to his cheeks as he nodded. ”Yes Sir” ”Such a shame to, was going to let you suck my cock nice and slow, however you wanted but I think I’ll just fuck your mouth now” Eddie said as he moved forward so he was sitting closer to the edge of the couch. 

Eddie smirked as Buck whimpered, looking very sad knowing he ruined a good thing for himself. ”Open up wide” He told him as he grasped Buck’s hair tightly again and pulled his face towards his cock. Buck obeyed quickly and looked up at Eddie as Eddie thrust his cock into his mouth. 

Letting out a moan, Eddie grabbed onto Buck’s head with his other hand as well so he could better pull him up and down. Buck’s mouth was pure sin, Eddie knew this but by god he was reminded of it every time that wet, warm mouth took his cock in with ease. Closing his eyes, Eddie let his mouth fall open with moans of pleasure as he moved Buck as fast as he could up and down his cock. He wanted more though. 

Pulling out of Buck, Eddie stood up, pushed the couch further back before wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and slapped it against Buck’s cheek. ”Filthy boy” Eddie muttered as he smeared salvia all over. Buck face was flushed and glistening now. Tangling his fingers into his hair, Eddie pushed his cock back into his mouth and started to fuck his mouth with vigor. They were both moaning now. 

”Thats it, take my cock, boy” Eddie panted as he looked down at Buck as he thrust in hard and fast. He looked so fucking delicious. ”You want my cum, baby?” Eddie asked while snapping his hips back and forth. Buck moaned and opened his mouth wider making Eddie smirk. ”Yeah you do” He chuckled before biting down on his bottom lip before he closed his eyes. Holding Buck in place he started face fucking him even harder as he was so close to reaching his climax. Images of Buck struggling to come towards him, Buck growing hard in his pants, opening his mouth flashed through his brain as he let out a loud moan as he thrust in and held still, spurting his cum down Buck’s throat. 

”Your fucking mouth” Eddie panted as he pulled back a bit so Buck could breath properly. ”Love how you can take all of me in without any trouble anymore” Eddie smirked and patted Buck’s cheek while letting his cock slip out of Buck’s mouth. ”Thank you for using my mouth, Sir” Buck said politely before licking his lips. ”Taste so good” He smiled. 

Using his fingers to drag off most of the saliva on his cock, Eddie dried off his hand on Buck’s t-shirt before tucking his cock back into his sweatpants. Leaning down he gave Buck a deep long kiss. ”You want to cum?” Eddie asked against Buck’s lips. ”Yes, please” Buck nodded quickly, looking at Eddie hopefully. ”How attached are you to these pants?” Eddie asked as he stood up. 

”Not a lot” Buck replied confused. ”Wonderful” Eddie smirked before turning and grabbing the pair of scissors that was on their little s’mores tray. Crouching down he grabbed the band of the pants and pulled them away from Buck’s skin and starting cutting the pants open so he could get to Buck’s cock. 

Buck’s cock head was glistening with precum and Eddie spat into his hand before wrapping it around Buck’s cock. A deep moan came from Buck as he threw his head back. ”Sir!” He gasped as Eddie was relentlessly stroking his cock was and hard. ”Not gonna last, please can I cum?” Buck asked as his hips were moving on their own, his abs clenching and unclenching - getting ready to orgasm. ”Go on” Eddie said as he swiped his thumb over the slit on the cock head. ”Fuck!” Buck groaned as he cummed. 

”Good boy” Eddie praised as he slowed down his hand and took in Buck’s post orgasm face, eyes closed, mouth open and face relaxed as he panted. Running his thumb over the cock head, Eddie chuckled as Buck whimpered and moved forward to try and shield himself. ”Don’t worry, I’ll stop” he said and pulled his hand away. ”Thank you, Sir” Buck said gratefully and gave him a small smile. 

Eddie stroked Buck’s hair for a few seconds before he started cleaning everything up and carrying it into the kitchen, letting Buck remain tied up and still where he’d left him. Checking that Chris was still fast asleep, Eddie returned outside. Shutting off the gas to the fire pit, he put the gas key in his pocket before kneeling down by Buck so he could start untying him. 

”Come on, up we get” Eddie said as he helped Buck get up on his feet. He groaned and Eddie heard that his knees popped. ”You okay?” He asked, searching Buck’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain. ”Mmmhmm” Buck hummed and stepped out of his pants that had fallen down. ”Cuffs stay on?” Buck asked hopeful, turning his body when Eddie when to open them. ”You can keep them on but I’m opening the lock” ”Aww okay” Buck sighed. 

Double checking that he had cleaned up everything outside, Eddie grabbed Buck’s ruined pants and put a hand on Buck’s lower back, guiding him inside. ”Sir? Do I have to shower before bed?” Buck asked quietly once they were in their bedroom. Eddie smirked as he threw Buck’s pants away. ”If you tell me why you don’t want to shower, I’ll consider it” Eddie said as he turned around and looked at Buck. Buck squirmed on his feet as he blushed, looking at the floor. ”Cause I don’t want to clean up. I want to be dirty” Buck said even quieter, making Eddie smirk even more. 

Shutting off the bathroom light, Eddie took Buck’s hand. ”Alright dirty little boy, lets get into bed then” Eddie grinned and pulled him onto the bed. Giggling, Buck gave him a big grin, threw off his t-shirt and laid down on his side of the bed. ”You’re the best Sir ever!” He said happily as he stretched out his long body. Eddie turned off the bedroom lights, got undressed before getting into it spot. Pulling Buck close, Eddie hugged him tightly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek before saying. ”And you’re the best boy”


	8. Chapter 8

”I still can’t believe that they haven’t lifted Bobby’s suspension! This is bullshit, he is the best Captain this station has ever had!” Buck ranted as he watched Hen and Eddie play video games. ”No offense, Chim” He added as he turned to look at Chim who had looked up from his iPad to give him a dead look. He got a middle finger in return before Chim was back to looking at his iPad. Buck sighed as he turned his gaze to the TV again. He was bored. B O R E D. 

They hadn’t had an alarm in a few good hours so Buck was ready for something to happen. Shifting in his seat, Buck sighed again and was about to voice his opinions on Eddie’s horrible game play when Hen spoke up. ”Buck, I swear to god if I hear you sigh again I’ll make it impossible for you to ever do it again” Eddie and Chim chuckled as Buck nodded. ”Duly noted” He replied before looking up as the alarm went off. They all jumped up and hurried over to their respective vehicles. 

Buck blinked his eyes slowly as he started coming to. Everything was quiet but it was so loud at the same time. Lifting his head, he squinted as he looked around. There was someone walking back and forth and he could see a few people lying still on the street. The rest of the road was empty. Weird, it was usually so full. Putting his head down, Buck wondered where Eddie was. He should really go look for him. Maybe he was one of the people lying down. 

Pulling his hands close, he shook his head before gasping because fuck his head hurt a lot! What the hell was going on? What had happened? Feeling panic building up in his chest, Buck managed to get himself up on his elbows and have a good look around. There was a police barrier and people were so far away. Why weren’t they helping the people on the ground? 

”Hey, can you help me?” Buck asked, his voice quiet and stunned. The guy walking back and forth stopped for a second, turned to him and screamed for him to shut up. Buck’s eyes fixated on what the guy was wearing. It was a bomb. A fucking bomb. Whimpering, Buck tried to gather his limbs so he could crawl away but he was stuck on something. Looking back to see if he could free himself, his eyes widened as he saw it. His firetruck was on his leg. ”Oh” Buck muttered before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. 

When he started coming to for the second time there was nothing but noise. People were talking now. And he could hear the rest of the city, he thought he could hear a helicopter too. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he whimpered as he saw he was still in the same place as before. On the ground, pinned down under a firetruck while a mad bomber was right there. 

Buck couldn’t get himself to look at the bomber. Was he a terrorist? A mad man? He couldn’t get himself to look at the people lying on the street. He didn’t want to look at them and see Eddie’s dead eyes staring back at him. 

Shivering, Buck tried to curl up at bit but it hurt too much. God, he was so cold. Whimpering, Buck closed his eyes and hoped that he would just pass out again. He didn’t want to be awake for this. He didn’t want this. There was some screaming now but he couldn’t be bothered to listen. If the bomb was about to go off, he didn’t want his last moments to be filled with the ramblings of the bomber. He wanted Eddie. 

Feeling a tear run down his cheek, Buck bit his lip he lifted his head just a bit too look around. The noise level had gone up again, why were people being so loud. And that’s when he saw Hen and Chim running towards him. ”Still with us, Buck?” Chim asked and got next to him. ”Buck, how we doing?” Hen asked as she started putting her gloves on. ”Kinda numb” Buck replied quietly as he kept looking around. 

Feeling a gloved hand against his cheek, Buck looked up to see who it was. Blinking rapidly as he saw Eddie, Buck whimpered. He could see Eddie was talking but the words didn’t register. Eddie was fine. Moving his hand slowly towards him, Buck whimpered as someone put a cervical collar on him. 

Eddie looked down as he heard Buck whimper and saw the hand moving towards him. Pushing his hair back, Eddie grasped the hand and squeezed it tightly. ”Hey, buddy, just take it easy we’re going to take care of you, Buck” He tried to reassure Buck as he looked over the wound on Buck’s forehead. It didn’t seem to be bleeding actively. ”Eddie” Buck whimpered and squeezed his hand back. It wasn’t a very strong squeeze and it made Eddie worry even more. 

”I’m here, we’re all here. Look, Bobby is here too” Eddie told him softly as he looked at Buck. ”You’re okay?” Buck asked quietly, glancing up at him before blinking slowly. His eyelids were so heavy. ”I’m fine, baby, you just stay awake for me and we’ll get you to the hospital” Eddie said as he squeezed Buck’s hand again and put his other hand on Buck’s head. ”M’ cold” Buck whispered as he leaned into Eddie’s hand. ”I know, its okay, we’ll warm you up in a bit. Listen they’re going to try and lift the truck now, be still, we’ll pull you out when its clear” Eddie said and looked at the guys before looking back at Buck. The screams of pain coming from Buck was something Eddie would never forget and he was sure it would haunt his nightmares forever. 

It wasn’t until Buck had been taken by the doctors up for surgery before Eddie stopped going on auto pilot and started to process and think about what had actually happened in the last hour. Looking down at his hands he could see that the gloves he was wearing had blood on them. Buck’s blood. 

Ripping them off, he threw them into a nearby thrash can before running a shaky hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. Buck would be fine. He had to be. ”Eddie?” Steeling himself, Eddie turned around and looked at Bobby. ”They've taken him into surgery” Eddie told him before looking down the hallway they had rolled him down. ”He’ll be okay” Bobby said softly as he walked over and put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

Clearing his throat, Eddie gave a short little nod. ”Come on, let's sit down” Eddie let himself be led over to the chairs where he sat down, groaning as he did. His body was heavy. His mind was heavy. ”Do you need me to call someone?” Bobby asked. Shaking his head, Eddie’s mind thought of Chris. He cleared his throat again. ”No. No not yet” Eddie needed to be sure Buck would be okay before he called and talked to Chris. Opening his jacket, Eddie tugged on the collar of his uniform as he clenched his jaw and stared at the floor. He needed to know if Buck would survive before he called anyone. 

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. The rest of the crew was here now to. Maddie had arrived not long after Buck had been taken to surgery. They’d shared a desperate, tight hug while none of them had spoken. Eddie hadn’t really said much at all. 

Standing up, Eddie looked at the doctor as he came towards him. Crossing his arms over his chest to guard himself, Eddie stared at him with hard eyes while Maddie started asking how Buck was. Taking in every word as he spoke of screws, rods and recovery time, Eddie focused mainly on the words ”He’s stable and in recovery. He should be waking up soon” Suddenly all the weight that had been pushing his chest, making it difficult to breathe, was lifted off him. 

Taking a shuddering breath, Eddie turned away and rushed into he nearest bathroom. Buck was going to be okay. He was okay. Pressing his face against his hands, Eddie groaned as his eyes were stinging from the tears that were building up. Tensing as a hand started stroking his back, Eddie held his breath to collect himself. ”Im fine” He choked out. Bobby kept rubbing his back. ”Its okay not to be” Bobby told him. Eddie shook his head as his bottom lip started trembling. ”Why is it always him?” Eddie asked with a whimper. The tears started rolling down his cheek and he was pulled into Bobby’s embrace as he let go and cried. 

It was another hour later when he heard the familiar clicks of Chris’s crutches coming down the hallway. ”Hi, daddy” Chris greeted him as he was close. ”Hi, buddy” Eddie replied as he opened his arms and hugged Chris tightly once he was within reach. ”You look sad, is Bucky okay?” Chris asked while they were hugging. Eddie nodded. ”Buck’s fine, he should be waking up soon but he hurt his leg pretty bad, that’s why I’m sad” Eddie told him as they pulled apart. ”Oh but he’ll be okay? And I can teach him how to walk with crutches!” Chris smiled. ”It might take some time but he will be fine. Im sure Buck would like that a lot” Eddie puled him in for another hug. 

Noticing that Buck’s doctor was coming, Eddie glanced at Carla. ”Hey, I gotta talk to Buck’s doctor for a bit so hang out here with Carla and the guys okay?” Chris nodded before walking over to Chim and Eddie could hear him asking if he had had anymore surgeries or if he was still in the lead. 

The doctor gave him a small smile as Eddie walked up to him. ”He’s awake” Closing his eyes, Eddie took in a deep breath and smiled back at him. ”Can we see him?” Maddie asked, having joined them. ”I’ll take you too him” 

”He’ll need physical therapy and until we get him up and walking, see how his leg is coping there’s no way of knowing if he’ll every get back to his normal” The doctor said as they stopped by the door. ”He’ll need support. Both physically and mentally” Eddie and Maddie nodded at the doctor before sharing a look. They’d get Buck through this. 

Walking in to the hospital room it almost stopped Eddie in his tracks to see how small Buck looked on the bed. He didn’t think that was possible. His eyes scanned the big cast on Buck’s leg and all the things that were keeping his leg still. Grasping the end of the bed, Eddie tightened his fingers around the bar while Maddie walked over and stroked a gentle hand over Buck’s face. ”Oh Buck” She sighed sadly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

”Maddie?” Buck asked sleepily as he opened his eyes. ”Hey, you’re awake” She smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. ”There was a bomber. And the firetruck” Buck told her, his pulse going up. ”Eddie! Eddie, is everyone okay?” Buck asked frantically as Eddie stepped over and stood by Maddie. ”Everyone is fine, they’re all outside, down the hall” Eddie said softly. ”How are you feeling?” Eddie asked, taking Buck’s hand that was reaching out for him. 

”No pain but what did the doctor say? He said he wasn’t sure if” Buck trailed off as he looked down at his leg. ”You’ll walk again” Eddie told him confidently. ”Yeah, no he said he was positive about that but what about work? When can I go back to work?” Buck asked, looking between Maddie and Eddie. 

”Let’s get you back on your feet first, then we can talk about work” Eddie told him and squeezed his hand. Buck looked like he wanted to protest but he just sank back down on his pillows and nodded. Maddie gave him a smile and gave him a hug. ”I’ll go get a coffee” she said. Eddie gave her a smile, grateful for the moment alone with Buck. 

Sitting down where Maddie had been sitting, Eddie took Buck’s hands in his. ”Whats going on in that head of yours right now?” He asked and stroked his thumbs over Buck’s skin. ”I just…” Buck started, his voice shaky. Buck was blinking fast now and he took a shuddering breath before he broke down crying. ”Baby” Eddie said softly as he pulled Buck in for a hug, mindful of his leg. ”I don’t want to stop being a firefighter” He cried, his body shaking as he sobbed. ”We don’t know what the future holds, we’ll do what we have to and see how it goes. The doctor said you’ll need physical therapy so we do that. We follow his recommendations and we get better. In the mean time you have all of us for support and love” Eddie reminded him. 

Buck sniffled as he hugged Eddie. ”Chris is here” Eddie told him after a few minutes of quiet cuddling. ”He is?” Buck asked as he pulled back and looked at Eddie. ”Mhmm. He told me he is going to teach you how to walk with crutches” Eddie told him with a smile. Buck chuckled as he cuddled Eddie again. 

”He is so sweet” Buck sighed. ”He could sign my cast if he wants” Buck mumbled sleepily. ”What about me?” Eddie asked with a chuckle. ”Mmm, I’ll think about it” Buck replied and Eddie could feel him snickering against his chest. ”Cheeky” Eddie whispered before pressing a kiss against Buck’s cheek. ”Do you want me to go get him?” Eddie asked. When he didn’t get an answer, he looked down and saw that Buck had fallen asleep. He knew he should probably lie him back down flat on the bed but he couldn’t get himself to do it just yet. Buck was safe in his arms and he wanted Buck to be safe right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie was exhausted. Exhausted, angry, tired and quickly loosing hope in the universe. The last few months had been challenging on all levels. First there had been the bombings. Bombings, a fire truck pinning his boyfriend to the ground which was followed by mood swings, doctor visits, physical therapy, regular therapy, union meetings and Buck fighting to get back on the job. And now this. A fucking tsunami. 

Looking down at Christopher and Buck sleeping on the bed, Eddie sighed as he leaned back against the headboard. He wasn’t sure how much they could take before they broke for good. Cause god knows they were really bent at the moment. Fuck, Buck was still having nightmares about everything that had happened between Maddie, Chim and Doug. A tear rolled down his cheek. His heart was bleeding for his poor boys. It had felt like they’d gotten back to normal again and this had to go and happen? Would they ever get a break? 

—

”How was he?” Eddie asked as Buck came into their bedroom. ”Still fast asleep, window is closed and locked and so is the front door and the patio door” Buck told him as he went into the bathroom to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. Eddie hummed in response as he watched Buck. His hands were leaning on the bed as he sat there shirtless in his jeans, waiting for Buck to finish up. 

”You okay?” Buck asked as he stepped back into the bedroom and saw that Eddie hadn’t moved. ”Im good. Take those briefs off for me and come lie down” Eddie said while making eye contact and patting his lap. Buck froze a bit as he looked uncertain over at Eddie. ”Why? I haven’t done anything wrong!” He pouted as he stood still. ”Do as I say. Now” Eddie told him, his voice more sharp now. Whining, Buck pushed his underwear down before walking over to Eddie. He stood in front of him, pouting as he accepted the hand Eddie held out for him before he lied down over his lap. ”Sir, please, I swear I wasn’t bad” Buck whined as he grasped the covers tightly and braced himself for a spanking. 

”I know you haven’t been bad, baby. I thought we could have a little fun. Spankings aren’t always a bad thing” Eddie replied as he stroked his hand over Buck’s pale ass. ”You only say that cause you’re the one giving the spankings!” Buck muttered. ”Ow!” He whined as Eddie smacked his ass hard. ”Stop being a brat” Eddie said before going back to rubbing the ass cheeks gently. ”Yes, Sir” Eddie shook his head and smiled. Landing a little love pat of a smack on Buck’s cheek before grabbing it and fondling it in his hands. 

Buck let out a content little sound as he closed his eyes, resting his head on the bed. ”Okay, this is kind of nice” Buck agreed as Eddie landed a few more soft smacks against his skin, making it tickle. Eddie smirked knowingly and glanced at the lube and the dildo, hidden just out of sight from Buck. It was going to get a lot nicer. 

—

Eddie snapped out of his memory as Buck whimpered and stirred on the bed. To think that had been about 22 hours ago was insane. So much had changed since then. He and Chris was supposed to have a nice day out, maybe go see a movie, have lunch, eat way too much sugar then come meet him at the end of shift at the fire station. In stead they had miraculously ended up at the veteran centre one by one after being apart for too long. 

Buck whimpered again as he twitched in his sleep, his brows furrowing and body tensing. Eddie reached down and smoothed down Buck’s hair and whispered quietly to him. ”Shhh, its okay. Chris is here. I’m here. We’re together and safe” he told him. Slowly Buck seemed to get out of his nightmare and go back to regular sleep. Eddie closed his eyes and frowned. 

—

”Buck? What are you doing here? What happened?” Eddie asked confused as he looked him over. Buck was dirty, his once white t-shirt was grey, bloody and ripped. What caught his eye the most though was Chris’s glasses hanging around his neck. 

”Eddie” Buck whimpered as he stood unsteady on his feet. ”Im sorry, I tried to hold on but the water was too strong. Eddie, I’m so sorry” Buck started crying as he shakily lifted Chris’s glasses off and handed them over to Eddie. ”I can’t find him, Eddie, I’m so sorry” He cried. Eddie didn’t know what to say. He took the glasses and let Buck collapse against as he tried to get his brain to catch up. They had been in the tsunami? His son and his boyfriend had been in the middle of this and he didn’t know? His son was missing? 

”Are you hurt?” Eddie managed to get out as he tore his gaze away from the spot on the ground. ”No but Eddie. Chris” Buck sobbed as he wrapped his hands around himself. ”I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” He rambled on and on as he sank down on the ground. Eddie blinked and shook his head, not knowing at all what to do. Spotting Chim, Eddie hurried over, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to Buck. ”Check him, please. I have to go..” Eddie muttered as he held Chris’s glasses tightly in his hand. ”Chris, he” he tried to explain before he just shut up and turned around. He had to find Chris.

—

Pressing his hands tightly over his eyes, Eddie took a shaky breath in as all the emotions of it all was threatening to take over. Chris was here. Buck was here. They were together and safe, Eddie told himself before opening his eyes to look down on them both. God, he didn’t know what he would do if he lost either of them. Shaking his head, he shuffled down the bed until he could lie down. Wrapping his arms around Chris, he breathed in the smell of his shampoo and body wash. Not even 10 years old and he had experienced enough trauma to last him a lifetime and then some. 

— 

”Have you seen Chris?” Eddie asked Hen as he walked past her. ”Chris? Chris!” Eddie started calling out as he looked around frantically. He had to be alive. He had to be. He would feel it if he wasn’t right? ”Chris!” Eddie yelled out again, feeling the panic really start to creep up on him now. ”Dad!” He heard a faint voice calling out. Whipping around, Eddie tried to locate the voice. ”Chris!” Eddie yelled out again, moving through the crowd. ”Dad!” The voice called back. Pushing past people, Eddie moved quickly towards where he had heard the sound. 

Seeing a familiar sweater and pants, Eddie stopped. ”Chris?” He asked and watched as Chris lifted his head. ”Dad!” Rushing over, Eddie dropped to his knees in front of him before hugging him tightly. ”Oh my god, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Eddie asked as he pulled back and checked Chris frantically for any injuries. ”Dad! Wheres Buck? I lost Buck! The water took him away!” Chris cried as he hugged Eddie. ”He’s here, he was looking for you. You’re both here, oh my god” Eddie rambled, squeezing Chris close to his body. 

”Where? I want Buck” Chris cried. ”Yeah, yeah, okay, lets go” Eddie nodded. Standing up, he carried Chris to the crowd. The rest of the crew from the 118 had gathered around Buck now, trying to console the crying man. ”Bucky!” Chris cried out as soon as he saw and reached out for him. Eddie jogged over and let Chris down. ”Buck, look” Eddie said and put his hand on Buck’s shoulder while Chris wrapped his hands around Buck’s neck, hugging him. 

”Chris?” Buck sniffled as he hugged him back instinctively. ”Its him. Its him” Eddie reassured him as he had to take a seat next to Buck, his knees were shaking too much. Buck let out a long cry as he buried his face into Chris’s neck. Thank god he was okay. 

— 

Buck checked his phone again. The sound was definitely on and it was working. He had called Eddie’s phone several times and used Eddie’s phone to call himself a few times as well to make sure. Chris was spending the night at Shannon’s for the first time since the tsunami and Buck might be feeling a little anxious about it. ”Buck! Dinner’s ready!” Eddie called out from the kitchen. ”Coming!” Buck yelled back as he pocketed his phone and walked from the bedroom to the kitchen. 

”Did you finish the laundry?” Eddie asked as he grabbed them both a beer from the fridge before he started to cut the pizza into some slices. ”Yeah, I just need to do some more folding” Buck replied as he sat down. Taking a sip from his beer, he waited for Eddie to take a piece of pizza before he grabbed one for himself. ”I thought we could watch some TV later. Maybe you could get your pillow out” Eddie suggested. Buck nodded as he chewed on the hot pizza. That did sound nice. Reaching out across the table, Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and held onto it as he finished his pizza. Eddie gave his hand a squeeze before letting go causing Buck to look up and whimper. 

”I need a napkin, I’ll be right back” Eddie told him softly as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a few napkins to clean up his spills and some for Buck as well. The second he was seated again, Buck had grabbed his hand and was holding it tightly. Eddie frowned and looked at him carefully. ”How you feeling, baby? Are you dropping?” He asked, stroking Buck’s arm. Buck made a little grunt as he went in for a second slice. ”Tell me your color, Buck” Eddie instructed. ”Green” Buck replied obediently. ”Good boy” Eddie smiled and took a sip of his beer. 

Buck gave him a smile while he finished up his second slice. He took a few sips of his beer before he stared at Eddie expectantly. ”Are you full?” Eddie asked as he went for another slice. Buck shook his head no. Chuckling, Eddie grabbed a second slice and put on his plate. ”Come here” Eddie said and gestured to the spot on the floor next to him. Buck was out of his seat and next to Eddie in a flash and he rested his head against Eddie’s leg and grinned up at him. ”That better?” Eddie asked as he smiled and petted Buck’s head. ”Yes, Sir” he got as a reply. 

Using the pizza cutter to cut up the slices into bite sized bits, Eddie popped one in his mouth before grabbing one between his fingers and holding it down to Buck. ”Eat” he ordered and watched as Buck opened his mouth and took the piece and started chewing it happily. 

Buck shuffled closer and stroked his hand over the jeans Eddie was wearing as he sighed happily. Opening his mouth as he saw Eddie bringing another piece over to him, Buck tried to capture the piece but huffed when Eddie wouldn’t keep his hand still. Grumbling, Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and quickly took the piece out of his fingers and chewed happily as Eddie chuckled. "More please” Buck grinned as he let go of Eddie’s hand. 

After devouring another slice and a half, Buck was full up on pizza and had his mind on something else. Waiting until Eddie was distracted gathering their plates and having a sip of his beer, Buck quickly moved under the table and between Eddie’s legs. Biting his lip, he zeroed in on Eddie’s crotch and placed his hand on and groped Eddie. 

”Buck!” Eddie said shocked as he looked down. ”I want dessert!” Buck said confidently and kept touching Eddie. ”Excuse me? What tone is that, boy? Put your hands to you side now” Eddie said quite strictly. Buck stilled his hand but kept it on Eddie. ”No! I want your cock now!” Buck whined. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes down at Buck. ”I’m going to count to three, if your hand is still on me you’ll be in big trouble. 1” Eddie said and started counting. Buck just stared back up at him, keeping his hand in place and he must’ve been feeling extra daring as he started fondling him again. ”2” Eddie said clearly. Buck didn’t flinch. ”3” Eddie finished counting. They stared at each other for a second and a half before Eddie pushed his chair back. Letting out a little giggle, Buck quickly crawled to the under side of the table before getting to his feet and started running. 

”This little shit” Eddie chuckled as he watched Buck go. Smirking, he grabbed the wooden spoon and started walking into the living room, scanning it as he walked in. ”Someone is being a very naughty little boy tonight” He said as he walked around. ”and that someone is going to be punished for being a naughty boy” he continued. Hearing a little noise from behind one of the couches, Eddie smirked. ”If you come out now, I’ll go easy on you” Eddie put the wooden spoon down and sneaked up to the back of the couch. 

He was just about to grab Buck’s leg when he turned around and spotted him. ”Noo!” Buck squeaked and started crawling away as fast as he could. Grabbing onto him, Eddie held him in place as he got on top of him. Buck squirmed and struggled, trying to push and kick Eddie off him. ”Uh uh uh, you’re not going anywhere” Eddie said as he pinned Buck down, forcing one of his hand behind his back and pulling it up so Buck couldn’t move. ”Let me go!” Buck grunted and tried to use his free arm to grab at something to use as leverage. Eddie grinned as he grabbed that arm as well and pinned it behind his back along his other hand. 

He leaned forward until he was close to Buck’s face. ”Did you forget who’s in charge? Who owns you?” Eddie whispered close to Buck’s ear. He could see Buck thinking about his next move. ”F-fuck you” Buck muttered. Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. ”Oh, baby, you’re in so much trouble” Eddie smirked as he chuckled. This was going to be fun…


	10. Chapter 10

”Did you forget who’s in charge? Who owns you?” Eddie whispered close to Buck’s ear. Buck breathed heavily as he fought a battle in his own head. ”F-fuck you” he muttered before he had really decided that’s what he was going to do. He struggled a bit as he could feel and see Eddie leaning down. Feeling his breath on his face, Buck closed his eyes. ”Oh, baby, you’re in so much trouble” Eddie told him. Shivering, Buck wondered how the fuck he was going to get out from this. He was not about to give up just yet. Tugging hard on both his hands at the same time, he let out a victory sound as Eddie lost his grip. Jumping to his feet, Buck ran as fast as he could into the bedroom. Turning around to shut the door, he came face to face with Eddie. 

He started backing up slowly as his eyes darted around the room for somewhere to hide or a way to get past Eddie and back into the living room again. ”There’s no where for you to go so why don’t you be a good boy, get on yours knees and hope I go easy on you” Eddie smirked as he locked the bedroom door behind him as he stepped into the room. 

”No! You can’t make me!” Buck told him before darting towards the bathroom. Eddie stepped in front of him and pushed him up against the wall. Boxing him in, Eddie put his hand on Buck’s throat and squeezed. 

Buck’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Eddie grab his throat and squeeze. A little moan escaped him. He opened his eyes as he felt Eddie opening his pants and pushing them down. ”No!” He protested and tried to pull them back up. Whining as his hands were slapped away, Buck blushed as he heard Eddie chuckle. ”Look at that, the brat is hard. Do you think you’ll be allowed to cum tonight, brat?” Eddie teased as he wrapped his fingers loosely around Buck’s cock. 

”Yes, I will” Buck replied as he thrust into Eddie’s hand. ”So naughty” Eddie tutted before slapping the cock. Letting out a gasp of pain, Buck reached down to cover himself. ”Let’s get you undressed and tied up so I can have my way with you” Eddie said as he let go of Buck’s throat, grabbed onto Buck’s hair and pulled him over to the dresser that had their ropes in it. Grabbing two bundles, he pushed Buck over the edge of the bed. 

Buck moaned as his cock rubbed against the bed, looking back at Eddie he made sure he had eye contact with hm before thrusting down on the bed as he let out another loud moan. ”Boy, you don’t know when to stop do you?” Eddie smirked as he mentally added another punishment to his already long list. When Buck poked his tongue out at him, Eddie had no chance of stopping the bark of laughter that escaped him. This dork would be the death of him Eddie thought. 

Unfolding the ropes, Eddie manhandled Buck on the bed so he was lying in the middle of the bed. Doing a simple hand cuff for each of his wrists, Eddie tied his hands to the bedposts, a little squeeze on the throat to calm Buck down when he started protesting a little too much. Eddie made sure that the line between Buck’s wrists and the bedposts weren’t too tight, he wanted to see him struggle a bit. 

”Untie me! Let me go! Fuck you!” Buck protested as he tugged on the ropes, just like Eddie knew he would. ”Not a very smart way to talk to your Sir who has about ten whips a few meters away from him is it?” Eddie said as he casually walked over to the dresser and grabbed two more bundles of rope. ”You wouldn’t dare” Buck huffed as he tugged on the ropes holding his wrists. Eddie chuckled as he walked into their shared little walk in closet that probably had more sex toys and equipment then clothes at this point. Grabbing a blindfold, Eddie put it in his pocket before stopping as he saw one of his leather belts. Grabbing that as well, Eddie walked back over to Buck. 

Putting the ropes on the bed, Eddie made sure Buck was watching as he ran the belt over his hand. Kneeling on knee on the bed, Eddie put the belt around Buck’s neck and looped it around the buckle and securing it. ”My belt on my boy” Eddie smirked as he patted Buck’s cheek. ”Looks good on you, makes it even more obvious what a subbie boy you are” Eddie said as he grabbed the blindfold. 

Seeing the blindfold, Buck squirmed and fought against Eddie as he secured it around his head. ”The faster you stop struggling, the better it will get for you” He said as he stroked his hand over Buck’s chest. ”If you swear at me again I am getting out the spider gag you hate so much but makes you look so pretty and even better, leaves your mouth wide open for me” Eddie mused as he grabbed one of Buck’s nipples and gave it a hard twist. 

Buck arched off the bed and let out a scream. ”Eddie!” he whimpered as he slumped back. ”Ow” he whined. ”Excuse me? Eddie?” Eddie tutted again. ”Want to try that again?” He asked as he moved his hand across Buck’s chest and rested it over the other nipple. Buck clamped his mouth shut and turned his head to the side, keeping silent. Grabbing the nipple between his fingers, Eddie gave it the same twist and pull as the other and watched as Buck arched his back off the bed again and let out a little scream. 

Picking up the ropes from the bed, Eddie made the same simple cuffs for Buck’s ankles before putting them off and tying them to the bottom bedposts. ”Look at you all spread out for me. Totally defenseless. I hardly know where to begin” Eddie said as he ran his fingers up Buck’s leg before wrapping them around Buck’s cock. 

”Do I tease you? Bring you so close to the edge you start to see stars before backing off? Or do I play some more with your lovely nipples. Theres the nipples clamps with weights on them we havent really tried out yet” Eddie teased as he stroked Buck slowly. Holding his cock as loosely as he could. ”I mean I could do both though I guess” Eddie added. Smirking as Buck’s cock twitches in his hold and several drops of precum leaked out from the cock head, Eddie licked his lips and moved over quietly. 

Opening his mouth, he moved his hand to the base of Buck’s cock and took as much of Buck in his mouth as he could. ”Oh god! Fuck, fuck fuck!” Buck moaned, jerking his hips up into Eddie’s mouth. Pushing Buck down with his hands, he moved his head up and down, moaning around the cock as he moved one hand so he could play with Buck’s balls. Hearing Buck hitch his breathing and seeing how Buck’s abs were clenching, Eddie pulled off his cock quickly and clamped a hand around the base of Buck’s balls and cock, stopping him from cumming. ”No, no, no!” Buck whimpered as his hips were jerking up, looking for friction, for release. 

”Not going to be that easy” Eddie said before moving up the bed and capturing Buck’s mouth for a deep kiss. Stroking Buck’s cheek, Eddie moaned as he moved it down and felt his belt around Buck’s neck. He hadn’t really thought he was a collar guy. Turns out he was and he definitely needed to get Buck a collar with a tag on it saying he was Eddie’s property. Panting as he ended the kiss, Eddie shuffled around so he could straddle Buck’s chest.

”Going to fuck that mouth of yours, boy” Eddie said as he opened the button and zipper on his jeans, god he was so hard, harder than it felt like he’d ever been. Buck was licking his lips and had his mouth open, eagerly waiting to have Eddie’s cock weight down his tongue and pushed down his throat. 

Freeing his cock from his jeans, Eddie bit his lip as he moved up a bit more before rubbing his cock head against Buck’s lips. He wanted to tease him more but he did not have the patience to tease himself for any longer and thrust his cock into Buck’s awaiting mouth. Letting out long groan, Eddie closed his eyes as he took a good grip of Buck’s hair with one hand and gripping the side of Buck’s face with the other. 

Breathing heavily as he moved his hips back and forth while holding Buck still, Eddie let out grunts and moans. ”Fuck, that’s it. Choke on my cock” Eddie moaned as he pushed all the way in and felt Buck gag slightly. It nearly never happened anymore but the position they were in wasn’t exactly optimal for throat fucking but neither of them were complaining. ”You want my cum, slut?” Eddie asked as he felt himself getting very close to the edge, his thrust getting quicker. Buck moaned and nodded as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot. 

”Guess you should’ve thought about that before you were such a naughty little slut hu?” Eddie said as he pulled out and started stroking his cock quickly. Hissing, he put his hand over Buck’s mouth to make sure no cum could enter his mouth before letting out a grunt as he started squirting cum over his hand and Buck’ face. Buck whined as he felt Eddie’s warm cum splatter over his face. 

Panting, Eddie pulled his hand off Buck’s mouth. ”Look at your messy face” he hummed as he wiped his hand on Buck’s chest. ”Fucking filthy” Eddie smirked as he leaned over, his face close to Buck’s face and he reached behind Buck’s head and took off the blindfold Buck was wearing. ”Are you a filthy slut, boy?” he asked as he used his index finger to make a bigger mess of the cum on Buck’s face. Nodding, Buck moaned. ”Yes” he told him as he kept turning his head, licking his lips to try and taste some of Eddie’s cum. ”And who’s filthy little slut are you?” Eddie asked as he gripped Buck’s chin and held his head still as he made eye contact, staring him down. ”Yours” Buck said almost breathless. ”I’m yours, Sir” 

Eddie felt his body shriver with the thrill of seeing Buck submitting. Crashing their lips together, he kissed him hard and dirty, drawing moans from them both. ”Mine” he growled as he moved down so he was straddling Buck’s chest. Pushing the belt collar up as far as he could get it, Eddie turned Buck’s head to the side before he scraped his teeth over the nook of Buck’s neck. Biting down, the moans from Buck encouraged him even further to make the love bite bigger and bigger. 

Sitting up, Eddie looked down proudly at his work. It was going to bruise very nicely. He scraped his fingernails over it for good measure, taking great pleasure in seeing Buck throw his head back and open his mouth in a quiet little gasp. 

”Now that you’ve decided to behave, I think a little timeout would do you good” Eddie said as he grabbed he blindfold and started putting it back on Buck. ”And after that we’ll get to your real punishment” Eddie smirked and got off Buck. Whimpering, Buck tugged on the ropes on his hands and feet. 

While Buck was very much stuck on the bed and had time to think things over, Eddie put his cock back into his jeans and zipped himself up. Grabbing his phone, Eddie snapped a few pictures of Buck before saving them into the secret photo app he had. Doing a mental check over things they’d need, Eddie quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed them some bottles of water, a packet of wipes from the bathroom and put them on his nightstand. Now for the more fun part of the list. 

Walking into the little walk in closet, Eddie grinned as he grabbed a bottle of lube, the one in their nightstand was almost empty so they’d need more, a flogger, a vibrating butt plug and a pair of nipple clamps. He also grabbed the felt pouch that had one of Buck’s cock cages inside it. 

”How you doing, boy? Still thinking of ways to disobey or are you going to be a good boy from now on?” Eddie asked as he started putting down all the things he had picked out on the bed. ”M’ gonna be a good boy, Sir” Buck whined. ”You sure?” Eddie asked with a grin, knowing Buck couldn’t see him. ”Yes!” Buck insisted. ”Well I’m going to need to be certain of that” Eddie said as he picked up the flogger and brought it down on Buck’s stomach. Just shy of where his hard cock was leaking drops of precum. 

”Si-ir!” Buck writhed in his bindings as he let out a big breath. Eddie chuckled. ”There is a few things I need to take care of before we continue this though” Eddie said as he put the flogger down nicely on Buck’s chest, figuring it would be good for him to feel the weight of it resting on him. ”Do not let this fall off” Eddie told him sharply. ”What are you going to do, Sir?” Buck asked while listening carefully for any hints. 

”You’ll find out” Eddie replied simply as he opened the bottle of lube and poured a little dollop of lube on his fingers. Picking up the butt plug, he made sure it was lubed up well before getting some extra lube on his fingers before he walked over to the bottom of the bed and got up on it, kneeling beside Buck’s hips. Using his lubed up fingers to open up Buck, Eddie didn’t waste any time before he deemed Buck open enough to take the butt plug. 

”Fuck, Sir, please” Buck whimpered as he tried to move himself down on Eddie’s fingers but it was useless with him being tied up and he really didn’t want to find out what would happen if he made the flogger fall down from his chest. ”I’ll be good, I promise, please, want to cum!” Buck begged. Eddie didn’t say anything back but did pull his fingers out and grabbed the butt plug by the end and started to slowly push it in to Buck’s greedy hole. 

”Oh god” Buck moaned as the plug stretched him, the slight pain of it opening him more then Eddie’s fingers had had his cock twitching and little grunts escape his mouth as his toes curled up. ”Fuck, Sir, please!” Seeing as Buck was begging so prettily, Eddie decided that he at least could touch him for a bit. He was in no rush to finish this all up and move things along. Pushing the butt plug all the way in, Eddie smirked as he stroked his index finger up the side of Buck’s shaft. ”God, you’re so responsive” Eddie chuckled as Buck’s whole body shook from the little touch. ”I should point out, in case it wasn’t obvious, that you’re not allowed to cum” Eddie told him as he closed his fist around Buck’s cock head and twisted his hand over the sensitive skin. 

Buck let out a sob as he pulled hard on all the ropes and squirmed around to try and escape. ”No! Please, please, I can’t, please, Ed, Sir, no!” He cried. Eddie bit his lip and felt his cock start to wake up again. Taking his hand off Buck, Eddie stood up and saw that the flogger had fallen off Buck’s chest in all his squirming and struggling. Grinning happily, he picked it up and tutted. 

”I told you to not let this fall, boy. I thought you were done being a brat?” Eddie said as he brought the flogger down on Buck’s chest several times in rapid fashion, spreading the hits up and down. ”It was an accident! I’m done, Sir, I promise, no more brat!” Buck whimpered as he sniffled. ”Please” he added for good measure. 

”I don’t know if I can let that slide” Eddie told him as he picked up the nipples clamps. ”And I do know just the thing to help you behave better” he stroked his hand over the red skin on Buck’s chest, slowly moving it up to his nipples. Raking his nails over the sensitive little bud, Eddie opened the nipple clamp with one hand while grabbing it with his other. ”Fuck!” Buck screamed as he clamped it on. 

Moving his hand to the other nipple, he ignored Buck’s pleas to leave it alone and not put a clamp on that as well. Eddie clamped on the nipple clamp and took a step back to watch, Buck writhe on the bed. Fuck, Buck looked good. He stood and watched him until he calmed down and wasn’t moving around, just letting out a stream of moans, whimpers and little grunts. 

Walking over to the top of the bed, Eddie stroked back Bucks sweaty hair that was on his forehead. ”Colour, baby?” he asked softly. Buck leaned into Eddie’s touch, whimpered as he wetted his lips. ”Green” Buck sniffled and pouted as he turned his head towards Eddie. ”Good boy because we’re not done yet, so if you’re green we’re going to continue okay?” Eddie smiled as Buck nodded but his pout got bigger and he let out another whimper. ”Yes, Sir” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s forehead before standing up. 

Picking up the flogger, he ran his hand through the tassels of the flogger. ”I should get a camera installed in the new house, get it put up right above the bed so I could capture every sound, move and expression you make and I could watch it whenever I wanted” Eddie said as he reached for the remote control in his pockets. Buck moaned at the thought. ”I figured you would like that” he chuckled while pushing the button for the highest vibrations on the butt plug. 

Buck arched off the mattress as much as the ropes would let him as a strangled sound left his mouth. Eddie smirked and started whipping Buck’s chest repeatedly, making it bright red. Moving down just slightly, Eddie brought down the flogger on Buck’s crotch. Watching stunned as Buck started cumming all over his chest, Eddie turned off the vibrations on the butt plug. Buck was breathing heavily as he whimpered. 

”I’m sorry, Sir, I couldn’t help it” He cried as his hips were thrusting into the air, his cock still twitching as he finished cumming. Eddie had planned on making Buck cumming without permission but Buck cumming handsfree from him whipping wasn’t something he had planned. He was impressed though. 

Putting the flogger down, Eddie let out a sigh. ”Buck, baby” he said as he put as much disappointment in his voice as possible. ”Did I say you could cum, boy?” He asked as he gave one of the nipple clamps a little flick. Buck let out a loud whimpered as he shook his head quickly. ”No, Sir” Buck replied. ”No, I didn’t. So you cummed without permission, yes?” Eddie gave the other nipple clamp a flick. ”Yes, Sir, I’m sorry” Buck cried, letting out a long sob. ”That is very naughty” Eddie scolded him as he grabbed both the nipple clamps and took them off. 

Buck let out a scream before sobbing. ”Shhh, its okay” Eddie said as he took one of the nipples in his mouth and gave it a little bite before letting his tongue swipe over it while he soothed the other nipple by playing with it with his fingers. ”Please, Sir, stop!” Buck whimpered as he squirmed. Eddie chuckled and stopped his teasing. ”When you make such delicious sounds it’s not my felt I have to get my hands and mouth on you” Eddie told him. ”Now I have to deal with this” Eddie stood up and gave Buck’s softening cock a little pat. 

”You know the punishment for cumming without permission, a week wearing the cock cage” Eddie smiled as he picked up the pouch and started taking everything out. Buck let out a little sob, the love hate relationship was strong between Buck and his cock cage. Putting all the bits and pieces on the bed, Eddie grabbed a wipe from the container and gave Buck’s cock a good clean before he started to put the cock cage on it. 

”All you had to do was not cum, Buck. You know the rule” Eddie said as he listened to the cries and whimpers from him as he worked. Giving it a good look over, Eddie secured the last piece before locking it and putting the key on the nightstand. ”There we go, all locked up” Eddie said as he cleared the bed of all toys. 

Buck was just sniffling now and his head to the side, resting on the pillow. Shivering as Eddie started cleaning up his chest with some wipes, Buck tugged weakly on the ropes. ”Give me a second, baby and I’ll get those off you” Eddie said as he started pulling the butt plug out slowly. Buck bit his lip, shivering again as the cold wipe cleaned up the excess lube from his hole. 

Letting out a soft sigh as Eddie undid the ropes on his hands, Buck rolled his wrists and rolled over to his side while Eddie started undoing the ropes on his feet. Groaning as he pulled his feet up to him, Buck curled up and licked his lips. ”I know you’re sleepy baby, I’m almost done” Eddie said quietly as he rolled Buck over to his back again and helped him sit up. Turning off the lights, Eddie hummed a soft melody as he took off the blindfold and grabbed a water bottle. Opening it he held it to Buck’s mouth who started to eagerly gulp down water. 

”Good boy” Eddie kissed his cheek before putting the water bottle back on the nightstand. Easing Buck back down, Eddie grabbed another wipe and started cleaning the cum, tears and sweat from Buck’s face. Once he was happy, Buck’s face was clean enough he grabbed the blankets that had fallen down on the floor and put them over him. ”Good night, babe, love you” Eddie whispered before kissing Buck’s cheek. 

”Cuddle” Buck whimpered and reached for Eddie with his hands. Eddie looked at the mess around the room and remembered the pizza and the beer still out in the kitchen. Fuck it, it could wait. ”Okay, cuddle” he replied as he stood, got out of his jeans and t-shirt before crawling over Buck and lying down on his side of the bed. Pulling Buck close, Eddie smiled as he heard a soft little snoring sound come from him already. Shutting his eyes, Eddie tightened his hold on Buck and ran his fingers over the belt that was still loosely around his neck. He really needed to do some online shopping in the morning. But first, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!! :O


	11. Chapter 11

”Happy one year anniversary!” Buck said excited as he came into the bedroom, carrying a tray with breakfast, a cup of coffee and a gift all wrapped up on it. ”Ah, to think it’s been a whole year since I first met you! A whole year since we kissed for the first time, fucked for the first time!” Buck shook his head. ”Time flies when you’re having fun, getting crushed by firetrucks and swept away by tsunamis!” He grinned and put the tray on Eddie’s lap. Grabbing Eddie’s face he planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. 

”Fucking christ, you’re happy this morning” Eddie said sleepily as he rubbed his face and grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip of the hot coffee. Buck grinned as he got back into bed and sat next to Eddie before stealing a piece of bacon of his plate. ”I’m always happy when I’m with you!” He smiled before chomping down on the bacon. Eddie took another sip of coffee before putting it down. Mindful of the tray, Eddie pulled Buck in and kissed him softly. ”Happy one year, sweet boy” Eddie smiled as he stroked Buck’s cheek. ”I can’t believe it’s been a year already” Eddie remarked as he picked up the fork and grabbed himself some scrambled eggs. 

”I know right? It’s been the fastest and the slowest year of my life” Buck said as he fidgeted with his hands, waiting for Eddie to finish his bite. Grabbing the gift of the tray, Buck held it close. ”I wasn’t really sure on what to get you and nothing at the stores felt right so um its not like its fancy or expensive, its probably really stupid, I just..” Buck rambled on until Eddie took his hand and gave it a squeeze. ”I’m positive I’ll love it” He said gently. ”Okay” Buck whispered and handed him the gift before he started to bite down on his lip, watching anxiously as Eddie started to take off the gift wrap. 

Eddie looked at the jar in his hand curiously. He wasn’t quite sure what it was until he started reading. ”Jar of Love: Memories and reasons why I love you. Buck xx” Eddie cleared his throat as he unscrewed the lid and took out the note at the top. ”I love you for warning me about the wet tiles in the bathroom after you’ve cleaned so I should be mindful to not slip and fall. It feels my heart, my chest and fingertips with warmth and love” the note read. 

”Evan” Eddie said softly as he folded up the note and sniffled as he pulled Buck in for a tight hug. ”This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you. I love it” he said choked up as he rubbed Buck’s back. ”Yeah?” Buck asked, still feeling a little uncertain about it. ”Yeah” Eddie smiled as he pulled back and gave him a long soft kiss. 

”Would you like your presents?” Eddie asked as he sat back up, carefully placing the jar on his nightstand. Buck nodded quickly. ”Wait, presents?” Buck asked, pronouncing the last ’s’ hard. ”As in more than one? I only got you one!” Buck pouted. ”Each one of those notes is a gift and they’re priceless, baby” Eddie reassured him as he opened his nightstand drawer and got out two wrapped gifts. He handed the bigger one of the two to Buck first. 

”What is it?” Buck asked as he took the gift and gave it a little shake. ”You should open it and find out” Eddie chuckled as he grabbed his fork and ate some more eggs and bacon while Buck started to carefully open the wrapping paper. 

Seeing it was a box, like a jewelry box but bigger Buck opened it carefully. His eyes were wide as he lifted his hand to carefully run his fingers over the leather collar as his bottom lip started trembling. Seeing that it had a tag attached to the D-ring, Buck lifted it up so he could have a look. ”Sir’s boy. Always” the front read. Raising his hand, Buck hid his hand into the crook of his elbow as he started crying. 

Eddie smiled he saw and heard Buck start to cry. Moving the tray down on the floor, he gathered Buck into his arms. ”You like it?” He asked as he stroked Buck’s hair. ”Yeah” Buck cried as he ran his fingers over the tag before letting out a little sob. ”It’s so pretty and the tag..” Buck sniffled as he wiped his eyes. ”I’m glad you like it. Do you want to try it on?” Eddie chuckled as Buck was vigorously nodding before Eddie had even finished his question. 

Handing over the box, Buck did a big sniffle before drying his face again and getting up on his knees, resting his hands on his thighs. ”We’ll go through the rules for wearing, the care of it and storing it later” Eddie told him as he took the collar and opened the buckle on it. ”I’ve copied for the keys of the padlock that closes it as well but you won’t be unlocking it unless its an emergency and we need it off quick” Buck nodded as bent forward a bit, offering his neck to Eddie. 

Closing his eyes as the collar went around his neck, Buck shivered and let out a content sigh. Eddie started closing the buckle and fixed it so the tag was front and center. ”You look beautiful” Eddie told him before putting his finger into the D-ring and using it to pull Buck in for a kiss. ”My beautiful boy” Eddie said in-between kisses. ”Can I see?” Buck asked as they pulled apart. 

”Get undressed first and then kneel on the bed” Eddie told him as he reached for his phone before he kneeled on the bed himself. As he waited for Buck to strip off, he unlocked his phone and brought up his camera. ”Done, Sir!” Buck said excited as he got on the bed and kneeled. Smiling, Eddie hit record and moved the camera so Buck could see himself. 

Blushing, Buck met his own eyes in the camera for a second before they looked down at the collar. Tilting his head to the side, he stretched his neck as he bit his lip as he tried to see the collar from all the angels. ”What does the tag say, boy?” Eddie asked as he stroked Buck’s back. ”It says Sir’s boy. Always” Buck said as he stroked the tag. ”That’s right. Cause you’ll be my boy forever” Eddie remarked and smiled at the camera. Shutting if off, Eddie pressed a quick kiss to Buck’s cheek before moving away and grabbing the second gift. 

”Seeing as you sadly can’t wear your collar all the time I bought this that you can use as a day collar so to speak. It’s not actually a collar but you can wear it, feel the weight of it on your wrist and be reminded to always come home safe, that you’re loved and that you’re mine” Eddie explained as he handed it over. Buck bit his lip hard, he wasn’t about to cry again. 

Taking off the wrapping paper, Buck opened the jewelry box and looked inside confused. ”It comes with a baby Allen key?” he looked up at Eddie. ”It does” Eddie chuckled as he took the box and started taking out the metal bracelet, the Allen key and a little Allen screw. ”and it does that because once you put it on, it needs to be locked in order to stay closed” he explained while putting the bracelet around Buck’s right wrist. 

Buck watched interested as Eddie dropped the screw into place and used the Allen key to lock it. Shaking his hand when Eddie finished, Buck looked at the lock closely. ”Thats so cool” he mused while fiddling with it. ”I like that only you can open it, Sir” Buck smiled as he put his hand down. Eddie chuckled. ”I do too” he replied as he moved to sit back against the headboard. ”Be a good boy and get the tray for me, boy. You can put it right here” Eddie said and patted the spot next to him. 

Buck jumped up and walked around the bed and grabbed the tray. Putting in the spot Eddie had told him to, he put his hands behind his back while he waited for more orders. ”I’m going to finish this delicious breakfast you cooked for me, you lie down between my legs and warm my cock for me, boy. Get it nice and wet for me so its ready to fuck you later” Eddie told him while grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. 

Moaning, Buck nodded and got between Eddie’s legs. Licking his lips, he opened his mouth wide and took Eddie’s cock in his mouth. Resting his head on Eddie’s stomach, he closed his eyes as he let the weight off Eddie’s cock ground him in the moment. There was no other place he’d rather be then right here, right now. 

—

Making his way through the scattered boxes, some unpacked and some packed, Buck smiled as he opened the door to the backyard and smiled as Chris and Eddie’s laughter filled the place. The splashes from the pool being a close second. Leaning against one of the pilers holding up the roof over a small portion of their deck, Buck looked at them both. 

He couldn’t believe his luck. That a simple hook up had turned into this. That it would lead to him finding his safe space, his person. Fuck, even finding himself. Shaking his head, Buck looked down at the bracelet he was wearing. It brought a smile to his face in seconds. He knew what it was. A promise. A promise that he had a home where Eddie would always be waiting for him with open arms, open mind and an open heart. A promise that Buck wasn’t going anywhere or that Eddie was leaving him like most people seemed to do. 

If he was being honest he’d put the dream of getting a family on his own away, tucked it deep into the back of his head and settled on the fact that he just wouldn’t get one. It wasn’t for him. Yet here he was. 

”Jesus christ” Buck muttered as he raised his hand and wiped his eyes. Looking up he saw Eddie looking at him with a frown. Giving him a smile, Buck started walking over to Eddie and Chris. ”Watch out!” He shouted as he started running full speed ahead. ”Canon ball!” He screamed just as he kept off the edge of the pool. 

Coming up from the surface, he grinned as shook his head and wiped his face. ”What did you guys think?” Buck asked. ”Pretty epic right?” Chris laughed and held onto Eddie who was smiling adoringly at them both. 

”I give it a 2 out of 5” Eddie teased, making Chris laugh even more. Buck put a hand on his chest. ”Excuse me?! A two?!” he asked outraged and splashed water at them. ”Hey! Oh thats it, Chris, let’s get him” Eddie said as he looked at him and gave him a nod. ”Uh oh” Buck said dramatically just before Eddie and Chris started to splash him as much as they could. Shrieking, Buck turned and tried to cover himself. ”I give up! I give up!” he said and waved his hands. 

Chris stretched out his hands for Buck and Buck happily took him and held him close. Eddie smiled and put his hand around Buck and watched as Chris do a big yawn ”I think its time to get ready for bed” he pointed out as he tried to stick his finger into Chris’s open mouth. Chris laughed as he tried to bite Eddie. ”Ten more minutes?” Buck asked softly and looked at him. Eddie looked back at him and nodded. ”Ten more minutes then bed” he agreed, pressing a kiss to Buck’s lips. 

Hugging Chris close, Buck leaned against Eddie and took a mental picture of the moment. 

He could see his future clearly now. It was right here. 

With Chris, his son at heart. 

With Eddie, his boyfriend, dom, best friend and love of his life. 

And as far as he was concerned, that was pretty fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Dani and Puppy, my heart goes to the both of you. Thank you so much for all the support, loyalty, help and the belief you've held in me as I've struggled to write and finish this. Every comment and message has given me the motivation to keep going. I'd given up on ever seeing this day where I post the final chapter but here we are. Thank you, thank you, thank you! <3


End file.
